Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: De base a un mundo nuevo
by DTHTFCuddles
Summary: La historia de un pequeño Mudkip en busca de su pasado. Al comienzo la trama es idéntica a la del videojuego, pero de a poco las historias se separan hasta que al final...Creo que este es el 1er fic serio y largo de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso en español :P
1. Díganle adiós al mundo

**1. Díganle adiós al mundo.**

_Opening: Falling away from me (Korn)  
Ending: People Shit (Slipknot)_

Seis y media de la mañana. Jamie se levantó con un gesto de desprecio. Respiró un poco y pensó... Otro día más para que me molesten. Odio esta vida¡Quisiera morirme!.

Se vistió rápidamente. Jamie tenía la costumbre de bañarse en la noche, con lo que ganaba algún rato extra para dormir en la mañana antes de levantarse para el colegio. Se peinó el pelo, antes que su mamá le reclamase que no estaba lo suficientemente presentable. Aprovechó de mirar su sticker con un hermoso fanart de Chikorita que había encontrado por Internet e impreso, y lo puso en uno de sus cuadernos. Ese era como su amuleto de la suerte.

Cuando por fin se asomó al comedor para tomar su desayuno, su mamá, alegre, lo saludó.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Perfecto, mami, con muchísimo ánimo- mintió el chico.

- Qué bueno. Sírvete desayuno y apúrate antes que se te pase la hora.

Jamie se sirvió. No le dijo a su madre que se sentía pésimo y que odiaba ir a la escuela. Su familia lo quería mucho, y sus padres sabían que él era un excelente hijo. ¿Cómo darles la enorme pena de decirle que en la escuela todos sus compañeros le odiaban? Mejor se quedó callado.

Jamie tomó su desayuno y se subió al bus que lo llevaría. Un bus lleno con trabajadores que se dirigían a su trabajo, universitarios a sus aulas, más escolares de otros colegios, señoras con niños en edad de jardín infantil, etc... Jamie se acomodó junto a una ventana y se propuso disfrutar el viaje, quizás lo único que podría disfrutar ese día.

Por fin llegó a su destino y se bajó. Eran las 7:45. Quince minutos para entrar a clases. Se encontró con sus compañeros. Casi nadie lo tomó en cuenta, salvo uno que le saludó.

- ¡Hola, Mariconcio!

- Hola- le dijo Jamie en voz baja, con desgano.

Por fin tocaron el timbre para entrar a clase. Los escolares se juntaron en sus aulas. Cursando el último curso de primaria, era un día frío. Corría el mes de Septiembre, pero pese a que ya era primavera y el año escolar terminaba en Diciembre, las mañanas estaban heladas. Se acomodaron en dos filas, una de hombres y una de mujeres. Llegó la profesora de inglés, una mujer de sonrisa fácil y de esas profesoras que uno fácilmente puede engañar para hacer desorden en clases. Los hizo pasar y los niños se sentaron.

- Good morning children- dijo la profesora.

- Good morning miss- le respondieron los niños.

- Sit down- dijo la profe

- Thank you miss- le respondieron los chiquillos, mientras se sentaban. La profesora se puso a hablar de las formas del verbo "to be" y sus usos en el inglés. Cuando los niños estaban trabajando en sus ejercicios, con algunas risas y murmullos, la profesora habló:

- Tengo los resultados de la última prueba que hicimos. Las notas están regularmente buenas, pero se puede esperar algo mejor de ustedes. Iré llamándoles y dictándoles la nota y ustedes vendrán a retirarlas.

Los chicos siguieron haciendo sus tareas mientras la profesora los iba llamando.

- Juan Sepúlveda, un 4,8

Tomando en cuenta que en Chile la escala va del 1 al 7 esta nota era regular.

- Francisco Gutierrez, un 5.1

- Jorge Ilabarra, un 3,7. Vamos mal, Jorge.

- Claudio Santander, un 5,8

- Jamie Jarama, un 6,9. Felicidades, la mejor nota del curso.

Cuando Jamie se paró a recoger su examen, alguien le gritó "¡Mariconcio Mateo!". Los demás se rieron. La profesora no dijo nada. De cualquier forma, Jamie era uno de los mejores del curso.

Siguió la clase. Cuando tocaron para salir a recreo, cuatro chiquillos se le acercaron y lo rodearon.

- ¡Miren al mariconcio¡Obtuvo la mejor nota del curso!

- ¿Qué quieren?- dijo, arreglándose los lentes, pero suponiendo lo que se venía.

- Saber cómo lo hiciste.

- Déjenme en paz- dijo Jamie, tratando de irse, pero lo sujetaron.

- Espeeera... Espera... ¿Quieres irte y dejarnos aquí? Si no te vamos a hacer na...

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Dinos como lo hiciste...

- Estudié, supongo...

- Aaaah- dijo otro- ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros no estudiamos?

- Nooooo po- dijo otro- Nos estai insultaaando¿Sabís qué pasa cuando nos insultan?

- Noooo- dijo otro, dándole una patada en el estómago. Por supuesto, Jamie se dobló de dolor.

Los otros empezaron a pegarle de patadas en todo el cuerpo mientras se reían. Jamie quedó tirado en el suelo, recibiendo golpes hasta que sus agresores se cansaron.

Pasó la otra clase. A Jamie ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero rumiaba su rabia. Pensó en que no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Pensaba ¿Qué sería del mundo si él no estuviera? Le pusieron una anotación negativa por no prestar atención a la clase. Y tocaron para el segundo y último recreo de ese día viernes, ya que ese día a los chicos (milagro) les tocaba salir más temprano.

La última hora tocaba Educación Física (A.K.A Deportes). El profesor siempre se reía de la pobre condición física de Jamie, y, por supuesto, los demás chicos le seguían. Tocaron para comenzar, y los chicos corrieron a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras se cambiaban, fue blanco de risas y burlas de sus compañeros cuando mostró las costillas al cambiarse la polera y por tener un lunar grande en el hombro. Alguien dijo "¡Mariconcio dálmata!" y todos se rieron.

Cuando estaban en medio de la clase, tuvieron que hacer saltos sobre caballetes, con ayuda de un trampolín. La mayoría de los chicos salió bien parados, y otra cantidad lo hicieron excelente. A diferencia de los demás, en los que Ed. Física era un salvavidas, un ramo para mejorar las notas generales, para Jamie era la inversa: Su pobre condición física hacía que en este ramo le fuese mal. Además, este profesor molestaba a Jamie con particular saña. Jamie no fue capaz de saltar el caballete, y perdió el vuelo al tropezarse su pie con él. Jamie rodó por la colchoneta y se pegó en la cara. Ante la risa de los demás. Dejó la cancha y se fue a agarrar sus cosas. Aún sin haber terminado la clase, se fue. No importaba mucho; cuando los chicos terminaban sus ejercicios en Ed. Física, podían irse antes.

Cuando estaba por salir de los camarines, se encontró con los cuatro chicos que lo golpearon en la mañana.

- Miren, el Mariconcio, hooola... ¿Qué quieres?

- Déjenme- dijo, tratando de sacarse encima al líder y agarrar su mochila.

- Saaaa me pegaaaste- dijo. Le dio una patada y le quitó la mochila.

- ¡Devuélvemela!

- Naaaa déjame ver lo que tiene- dijo el chico, abriendo la mochila. Pero cuando Jamie vino a quitársela, se la lanzó a otro chico. Arrojaron unos cuadernos al suelo. Siguieron pasándose la mochila. En una de esas, salió volando el sticker de Chikorita. Los matones se dieron cuenta, lo agarraron... Y cundió la carcajada.

- ¡El mariconcio tiene un sticker gay!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Los chicos se pasaban el sticker cuando Jamie se acercaba, y se reían del Chikorita.- ¿Alguien sabe qué es esto?

- Es un pokémon- dijo otro chico.

- ¡Pokémon¡Qué infantil¡Maricón!

Entre los cuatro chicos agarraron a Jamie a patadas. El resultado final fue... Jamie tirado en el suelo mojado con el agua sucia de las duchas... Sus cuadernos tirados por ahí... Y el fanart de Chikorita destiñéndose horriblemente y desmenuzándose con el agua del suelo...

Jamie volvió a su casa. Tenía el ojo morado. Cuando su mamá le preguntó, dijo: "Me pegaron".

- ¿Y por qué te pegaron?

- Porque... porque...- no pudo decirlo. Sus papás reprobaban todo lo relacionado con el fenómeno "Pokémon".

- No me digas que los enojaste. Hijo¡Es tu culpa¡Tú los haces enojar! Ellos serían muy buenos amigos tuyos si tan sólo les pidieras ser su amigo.

Cuando Jamie se iba, su hermanita le preguntó:

- Jamie¿Me prestas tu computador?

Jamie recordó que hacía dos meses había tenido que formatear el PC porque su hermanita se metió a páginas con spyware y software basura. Y cuando lo formateó y le instaló Ubuntu, tuvo que formatearlo de nuevo porque su hermanita, sin saber cómo, adivinó la contraseña de root y borró algunas carpetas básicas del sistema.

- No, porque me costó mucho hacer andar el computador después que lo echaste a perder.

La hermanita se puso a llorar y corrió donde la mamá.

- ¡Mamá¡Jamie no me quiere prestar el computador!

Ahí subió la madre.

- Nooo seas egoísta. Tú sabes que este es el único computador en la casa. ¿Qué datos TAAAAAN importantes tienes que TIENES que cuidar¡Entonces! Tú sabes recuperar el computador cuando pasan cosas.

- Mamá¡Tengo cosas que me he bajado!

- ¡Te las bajas de nuevo! Eres tan egoísta que da asco. ¡Con razón no te quieren en el colegio!- dijo la señora, con unas palabras que a cualquier hijo le dolería recibir de su propia madre.

Jamie le pasó el computador a su hermana mientras sopesaba el asunto con furia. Como era lógico, su hermanita se metió con su cuenta y trató de cambiar algunas cosas restringidas.

- ¡Hermano, poneme la contraseña!- le dijo, cuando el PC le pidió la password de root.

- ¡No¡Vas a echar a perder el PC!

- ¡MAMAAAAA!- chilló la chiquilla. Jamie, con furia le escribió la contraseña y vio con impotencia cómo su hermana destruía los archivos base del sistema.

Cuando la hermana se aburrió, reinició la PC, que lógicamente, no inició. Entonces le dijo "Toma, te lo presto" y se fue. Jamie estaba realmente enojado.

Se puso a pensar en qué tan bueno sería el mundo si él no existiera. Su hermanita. Lo tendría todo y nadie se lo quitaría. Sus papás serían felices con ella. En el colegio, se ahorrarían el dinero del pasaje y sus compañeros no podrían molestarle.

Mientras pensaba con furia, sin fijarse mucho en lo que hacía, redactó una carta, a mano, donde se traslucía el odio que sentía.

"los odio a todos. Nadie me quiere en ninguna parte. Ni en esta casa, ni en el colegio. El mundo sería mucho mejor sin mi".

Cuando estaba escribiendo la carta, irrumpió la mamá, sin darle tiempo de esconderla.

- ¿Qué escribes?

- Yo...Nada

- ¿Cómo que nada, si te vi?

- ¡Nada, mamá!

- A ver, muéstrame eso. MUESTRAME ESA CARTA!!!

Jamie se la pasó de mala gana. La reacción de la mamá, lejos de tratar de comprender a su hijo, fue mucho más lógica y común:

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR, MOCOSO DESAGRADECIDO, QUE NADIE TE QUIERE¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE VALES MIERDA EN ESTA CASA!- le dio unos golpes y unas cachetadas- ¡ESAS SON IDEAS QUE TE METEN EL INTERNET Y TODO ESO¡ESTAS CASTIGADO¡TE QUEDAS EN TU PIEZA Y NO PRENDES ESE COMPUTADOR PARA NADA¡A LA NOCHE HABLAREMOS CON TU PADRE SOBRE ESTO!.

Jamie se resignó al castigo. Esta vez no sólo con furia. Ahora era furia y pena. Se asomó a la ventana. Su cuarto estaba en un segundo piso. Si se tirase¿se mataría?

Frustrado, ojeó el periódico que había en su cama. La noticia titular era fuerte: "Nuevo caso de suicidio juvenil". Jamie empezó a sopesar la idea. Con más fuerza que nunca. Finalmente, tomó la desición que cualquiera que no ha vivido el fenómeno del bullying rechazaría con asco, pero que cualquiera que haya sufrido una gran depresión entendería totalmente. Aprovechando una ida al baño, agarró la navaja de afeitar de su papá. Llegó a su cuarto.

Se preguntó que cómo sería más rápido, si en la garganta o en la muñeca. No se decidía. Se acercó la hoja a la muñeca...


	2. Nace una historia

**2. Nace una historia**

- Despierta. Oye, despierta.

Jamie abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un... ¡Charmander! Dio un salto y retrocedió. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un hermoso prado. ¿Estaría soñando? Pero se golpeó contra un árbol que había detrás. El Charmander se le acercó.

- Hola, por fin despertaste. Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Takato. ¿Y tú?

- Ho... yo... yo me llamo Jamie.

- Hola Jamie- dijo Takato, dándole la mano.- Veo que eres nuevo por aquí. ¿De dónde vienes?

- Pues...- Jamie no sabía. Se miró la mano y dio un salto. Estaba de color azul y no tenía dedos...- ¡Gaaah! ¿Qué me pasó?

- Eres raro- dijo Takato.- ¿Qué te sorprendió tanto?

- Que yo soy... un humano... Y tengo la piel azul...

- ¿Un humano? No puede ser... Yo te veo igualito a un Mudkip normal.

- ¡Es cierto!- dijo Jamie, después de verse en el reflejo de un arroyo.- No entiendo nada...

- Pero... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo? Me llamo... Jamie...

- ¿Jamie? Es un nombre... ¡Muy divertido!- dijo Takato, riéndose.- Oye, ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- No tengo i...

En ese momento, justo salió una Butterfree. Venía rapidísimo.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Les suplico que me ayuden!

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Takato.

- ¡Mi hijo... Mi caterpie!... De pronto se abrió una grieta en el suelo y se hundió en ella...

- ¡¿Qué!?- dijo muy sorprendido el Charmander.

- Intenté ir, pero los Pokémon de ahí son demasiado peligrosos para mi...

- ¡No se preocupe, señora!- dijo Takato.- ¡Vamos a rescatar a su hijo!

Takato se acercó a Jamie- ¿Vamos? Necesitaré ayuda...

- Claro, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Jamie.- Así quizás descubra por qué me convertí en un Pokémon.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de los hechos. Ahí Takato le explicó a Jamie:

- Desde hace unas semanas que están ocurriendo catástrofes naturales. Terremotos, explosiones, inundaciones y todo eso. Los equipos de rescate que hay hacen lo que pueden, pero sólo unos pocos logran sobrevivir y ser exitosos...

- ¿Y alguien sabe por qué?

- No se. Algunos entran a las cavernas o mazmorras y se pierden, otros mueren, y los equipos se disuelven.

- ¿Y los Pokémon de ahí no colaboran?

- No. Te atacan. Están furiosos porque sus hábitat están siendo destruidos, y sólo escuchan razones cuando son debilitados.

- ¿Y son capaces de... matar... a los que se aventuran?

- Sí. No tienes idea lo furioso que puede llegar a estar un Pokémon...

- ¿¡Y adonde vamos hay Pokémones así!?

- Pues... sí...

- Ah, no- dijo Jamie.- No quiero arriesgar mi vida. ¿Qué gano?

En ese momento Takato se detuvo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tú no tienes idea... Yo se lo que es perder a un ser querido. No importa. Devuélvete. Yo seguiré solo.

- Oye, oye, no es para tanto- se apresuró a decir Jamie.- No tenía idea. Perdóname. Aún estoy confundido.

- De acuerdo- dijo el Charmander.- Vamos. Por ahí debe de estar el Caterpie perdido.

Los dos se adentraron en la zona de riesgo. Tuvieron que luchar casi al instante. Un wurmple se lanzó encima de Jamie, pero Charmander lo repelió con un par de ataques de arañazo. Cuando un Sunkern se lanzó contra él, Jamie le dio un golpe con la cabeza, mandándolo a comer tierra.

- Oye, eres bueno en batalla.

- ¿En serio? Yo sólo defendía...

Cuando caminaban, vieron una esfera brillante.

- ¡Guau! No lo puedo creer... ¡Es un orb!- dijo Takato, con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Un Orb? ¿Y para qué sirve?

- Cuando usas un Orb obtienes algún efecto raro. Depende del cristal. Este creo que es el Orb luminoso. Lo guardaré. Nos puede ser de utilidad en el futuro.

- ¿Y cómo sabes para qué sirve? ¿Los conoces?

- Todos los Pokémon presienten instintivamente para qué sirven.

- Es bonito. ¿Es el único?

- No, hay montones. Hay unos con los que puedes noquear a tu oponente de un solo golpe, hay otros para atraer todos los objetos cercanos a ti, hay otro para teletransportar a tu rival y un montón de cosas así. Dicen que son más de 30 clases de orb distintos.

- ¿Y qué es eso? Parece una semilla enorme...

- Esta es una semilla explosiva- dijo el Charmander.- Las conozco. Ésta, te la comes y escupes una explosión por la boca, que no te daña, pero sí al que tengas adelante. Sirve para casos de apuro. ¡Epa!

Un Wurmple golpeó a Jamie, pero el Charmander usó su ataque de golpe con el cuerpo. El gusano huyó.

- ¡Yay!¡Subí de nivel!- dijo el dragoncito.

- ¿Subiste de nivel? ¿Cómo sabes tu nivel?

- No se. Yo sólo sé que estaba en nivel 5. Cuando subes de nivel sientes algo especial, te sientes más poderoso... Y te formas en tu mente tu idea de nivel.

- Qué interesante- dijo Jamie.- ¿Todo esto gracias a ser un Pokémon? Nunca esperé algo así en la realidad.

- Verdad- dijo Takato.- Cuéntame de tu vida anterior.

- La verdad... No recuerdo casi nada. Sólo sé que sentía mucho rencor, mucho odio...

- ¿Rencor y odio? ¿Por qué sería?

- No tengo idea... La verdad no se.

- ¡Mami!- escucharon los dos.

- ¿Oíste eso?

- Sí- dijo Jamie.- Venía de por allá.

- Vamos.

Los chicos corrieron y se encontraron con un Caterpie arrinconado. Un Pidgey estaba cerca de él.

- ¡Te acorralé! ¡Te comeré!

- ¡Oye, déjalo en paz!- dijo Jamie.

- ¿Quién se atreve a molestar?- dijo el Pidgey, molesto, y vio a los dos Pokémon.

- Oye, déjalo en paz. Es un bebé.

- No me interesa. Cayó sobre mi nido, así que se irá de almuerzo.

- ¡No si podemos evitarlo!- dijo Takato. Se lanzó sobre el Pidgey, con la intención de arañarlo, pero éste lo evadió. Sin embargo, Jamie reaccionó a tiempo y le dio un fuerte golpe con la cabeza, que mareó al ave unos segundos.

- Ay, ay, ay, eso duele- dijo el Pidgey. En ese momento, Takato le dio un arañazo bien dado en la cara. El Pidgey cayó aturdido.

- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Takato al Caterpie que había mirado la escena.

- Sí... ¿Han venido a rescatarme?

- Exactamente. Ven, salgamos de esta mazmorra.

- Un poco más adelante está la salida. Hacia allá iba cuando me encontró el Pidgey... Vámonos antes que despierte.

- De acuerdo- el trío se dirigió a la salida. Afuera estaba la mamá Butterfree.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, chicos! ¡No saben cuánto se los agradezco! Tomen, una recompensa...- la Butterfree les dio como 5 bayas diferentes, cuál de todas más grande, y todas de apariencia deliciosa. Iba, además, un caramelo color azul.

- Esta cosa se llama Gummi. Cuando lo comes, te sube el nivel de inteligencia. Oye, peleas súper bien. ¿Tienes adónde ir?

- Pues...- Jamie pensó. No, no tenía dónde quedarse, pero abusar de la hospitalidad de su compañero...

- ¿No tienes?- insistió Takato.- ¡No te preocupes! Ven, vamos.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia un lugar habitado por Pokémones tranquilos. Ahí llegaron.

Enmcima de una laguna, había una choza, donde se notaba lo toscamente hecha, pero también se notaba el cariño que le habían puesto a esa construcción. Se notaba, además, que aunque estuviese con el techo sellado, no estaba completa. Además, no tenía una puerta que se cerrase. Había también un buzón en la entrada.

- Pues... Esto... Lo había construido con la idea de formar un equipo de rescate... Pero puedes quedarte aquí y hacer de él tu hogar...

Jamie se sintió emocionado. No supo qué decir. Lo único que atinó a decir fue "¡Gracias!". El Charmander lo miró.

- Oye, peleas sumamente bien. ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos un equipo de rescate? Como los que te conté. Salvaríamos a muchos, podríamos averiguar por qué ocurren estos desastres y quizás... Por qué te convertiste en un Pokémon- dijo Takato.- ¿Qué opinas?

- Pues... ¡Claro!- dijo Jamie. Era primera vez que se sentía aceptado tal y como era. Se acercó a su nuevo hogar.

- Oye, ¿No tiene una puerta que se cierre?

- ¿Y para qué?- dijo Takato.- Entre los Pokémon el robo es muy poco frecuente. De hecho, es tan reprobable que nadie lo hace porque atenta contra su honor y orgullo propio.

- Aaaah.

- Amigo, se hace tarde. Descansa tranquilo y vendré a verte en la mañana. ¿Te parece?

- De acuerdo.

El Charmander se fue, Jamie, ahora como Mudkip entró a la "cabaña" y encontró con que era cómoda y abrigada. Tenía una cama hecha de paja, donde podría dormir. Recién vino a pensar que había hecho mucho ejercicio físico (nunca había caminado tanto ni combatido cuerpo a cuerpo) y que estaba sumamente cansado y hambriento. Agarró el gummi azul que llevaba y se lo comió. Estaba delicioso. Tenía sabor a durazno, y calmaba el hambre de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco más inteligente. Empezó a tratar de recordar su vida pasada, pero sólo podía ver a un montón de chicos más grandes y fuertes dándole de patadas. No recordaba nada más...

Y pensando y pensando, se durmió.


	3. Nace el equipo

**3. Nace el equipo**

Jamie despertó. Pese a todo tenía mucho sueño. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero mirando por la luz que entraba por una ventana, el sol aún no salía, pero estaba por salir. Salió. Y se encontró con... Takato durmiendo en la puerta.

Jamie lo miró unos segundos. Eso bastó para que se despertase. Miró al mudkip con gesto de consternación y algo de vergüenza...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jamie.

- Pues... es... es que estaba tan emocionado... que me vine aquí como a las 4 AM, pero me quedé dormido u

- ·. ¿No crees que estás exagerando? O sea, yo se que estás emocionado, pero...

- Es que... bah, como sea. Vamos a revisar el buzón.- Takato se acercó al buzón y recogió un par de cartas, unas cosas que parecían medallas, y tres pañuelos de color rojo. El charmander se amarró uno al cuello.

- ¡¡Llegó lo que pedí!! ¡Qué felicidad!!

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Este es el kit básico para cualquier equipo de rescate. Los pañuelos son un distintivo... que se ve lindo , estas medallas demostrarán ante cualquiera que somos un equipo de rescate oficial... Y estas cartas... Son nuestros datos básicos para poder empezar. ¡Qué felicidad!

- Qué interesante, ¿Puedo ver?- dijo Jamie

- Claro- dijo Takato, entregándole la primera carta. El texto era fácil de entender.

"Bienvenidos, Pokémon.

Ustedes se han decidido formar como equipo de rescate.

Hay muchas ventajas y desventajas. El ser miembro de un

equipo te dará estatus y respeto, pero un gran poder

conlleva una gran responsabilidad. A partir de ahora

ustedes están entregando sus vidas al servicio, a ayudar

a los demás. Esto es lo que hace orgulloso a cualquier

Pokémon que pertenezca a un Equipo de Rescate.

Pasarán por muchos peligros, situaciones adversas,

problemas y pérdidas, pero al mismo tiempo, crearán

un sentimiento de unidad y compañerismo muy grande.

A medida que su equipo se vaya haciendo conocido, y vaya

subiendo de rango, los retos serán cada vez más difíciles.

Cualquiera puede unirse con otro Pokémon y crear un equipo

de rescate, pero pocos son los que realmente prosperan,

mejoran y se vuelven parte de una élite.

¡Tengan sus elementos de rescate y que Dios esté con

vosotros!"

Jamie estaba sorprendido. -Vaya- le dijo a Takato.- No sabía que seríamos tanto. ¡Me siento especial!

- ¿Verdad que sí?- dijo el Charmander con una sonrisa.- Ahora, tenemos que ir a buscar algún trabajo...

- ¿Buscar... trabajo? No entiendo.

- ¡Ah! Verdad que no conoces la Plaza Pokémon. Ven, vamos.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia un recinto con el suelo hermosamente labrado, muchas áreas verdes, una tienda atendida por dos Kecleon (uno Shiny), una tienda atendida por una Kangaskhan, y una especie de tienda atendida por un Persian. Había varios Pokémon rondando por ahí.

- Hola, extranjero. Encantado.- alguien le dijo a Jamie, dándole la mano. Era un Snubbull.

- Er... Hola - Jamie le dio la mano.- Me llamo Jamie, mucho gusto.

- Sólo dime Snubbull. No me gustan los nombres raros.

- Hola- un Ludicolo se acercó.

- Hola

Jamie estuvo conociendo a los chicos de por ahí.- ¿Y qué hacen juntos?- le preguntó la Kangaskhan de la tienda a los chicos.

- Formamos un Equipo de Rescate- dijo Takato, con orgullo y mostrando la medalla.

- ¡Qué bueno! - dijo la enorme Kanghaskhan.- Si quieren que les cuide cualquier cosa, de aquí no la saca ni siquiera un Pokémon legendario.

- Gracias, señora- dijo Jamie.

- No me digas señora, que me siento vieja... (aunque lo soy xD)... Sólo dime tía. Va por los dos

- De acuerdo - dijo Takato.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama su equipo?- dijo el Kecleon Shiny.

- Somos el e...- el Charmander se detuvo en seco.

Hubo un silencio algo embarazoso. Takato les dijo a los demás que por favor lo disculpasen un minuto. Agarró a Jamie de la mano y se apartaron un poco.

- Oye, olvidamos ese pequeño detalle... ¿Cómo vamos a ser conocidos si no tenemos un nombre de equipo?

- Es cierto. ¿Qué nombre propones?- dijo Jamie.

- Uh... No sé... Nunca fui bueno para los nombres... :'( ¡No se me ocurre! ¿Qué podría ser?

- Tú eres el jefe- dijo Jamie.- Piensa en algo.

- Oye, espera un poco. ¿Quién dijo que yo era el jefe de nosotros?

- Nadie, pero es que tú creaste el equipo y sabe más...

- Espera, espera... No me des ese cargo... Además, tú eres el Pokémon especial entre nosotros. Tú deberías ser el líder.

- Yo nunca fui líder de nada... Además cuando me dices que yo soy el líder siento no se por qué que los demás me van a odiar...

- ¿Y por qué piensas esa... perdóname la expresión... esa estupidez?- dijo Takato, realmente sorprendido.

- ¡No sé! ¡No recuerdo nada:'( ¡Quiero recordar y no puedo! ¡Pero cuando me hablan de ser jefe o líder de algo me viene un sentimiento de...! agh- Jamie se revolcó.- Me duele el estómago.

- Amigo, nos conocimos ayer, pero eres un Pokémon bueno y admirable- dijo Takato, abrazándole el cuello con el brazo izquierdo.- Nadie te va a odiar por ser el que mande en este equipo. Al contrario. Tú lo harás muchísimo mejor de lo que podría hacerlo yo.

- ¿Estás... realmente seguro?

- Claro.

- De acuerdo, seré líder. ¡Pero te suplico que si no te gusto como tal me lo digas de inmediato! Eres el primer amigo que tengo...

- ¿El primer... amigo? ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¡Acabo de recordar eso! De pronto me vino a la cabeza la idea que jamás he tenido ningún amigo...

- Oye, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no fue nada, sólo que de pronto ese sentimiento se apropió de mí- dijo Jamie, secándose las lágrimas que aparecieron.- De acuerdo, seré el jefe.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?

- ¡Gaah! Buena pregunta... No se me ocurre nada...

- ¿Podríamos ponernos Los Rescatadores?

- Suena demasiado cliché. No, no me gusta. ¿Qué piensas de Equipo Cohete?- dijo Jamie.

- ¡Nooo, por favor! Una vez aparecieron los Pokémon de un tal equipo Rocket y nos costó mucho deshacernos de ellos, además que sólo hacían maldades. Tenemos que ponernos un nombre que represente libertad, seriedad y que suene cool, pero que al mismo tiempo refleje nuestras formas de ser...

- ¿Libertad? ¿Ser como nosotros? De pronto se me vino a la cabeza la palabra Linux.

- ¿Linux? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un sistema que usaba en el computador. Era libre, era bonito, era estable y representaba el poder hacer lo que uno quisiese.

- ¿Qué es un computador?

- Es un sistema electrónico que hace cosas por uno... Sólo mediante cables y cosas así.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Un Porygon!- dijo Takato.

- Bueno, Porygon es un computador. Es cierto. Oye, ¿Y recordaste esa palabra?

- No se por qué recuerdo cosas así de repente. Es probable que en una de esas lo recuerde todo ¡y por fin sepa por qué me convertí en un Pokémon!

- ¡Qué felicidad! - dijo Takato.- Entonces, ¿Nos ponemos ese nombre?

- ¿Cuál?

- A partir de ahora ¡Nos llamaremos el Equipo Linux!- dijo Takato, sin oír a su amigo.- ¡El equipo de la libertad! Suena bien, ¿cierto?

- Er... sí...

- Entonces así nos llamaremos... wujuju lalala- Charmander volvió, cantando, donde el Kecleon.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Somos el equipo LINUX. El equipo de la libertad

- Jaja, suena bien. ¿Quieren comprar algo? Miren lo que tenemos- dijo el Kecleon no shiny, mostrando unas manzanas hermosas, unas semillas raras y una botellita de líquido verde.

- No tenemos dinero :'( - dijo Takato.

- Ah, no, sin dinero no sirve- el Kecleon guardó rápidamente la mercancía.

- ¿Y cómo conseguimos dinero?- dijo Jamie.

- Mediante rescates. Todos los equipos de rescate ganan recompensas. Algunas son objetos, otras monetarias...

- mmmm... Oye, ¿Y si vendemos alguna de las bayas que nos dio la mamá Butterfree?

- Es una buena idea. Vamos a buscarlas.

Los chicos se dirigieron y encontraron las bayas. En ese momento, sintieron un ruido raro en la entrada del hogar de Jamie, y ahora base del equipo de rescate. Como es lógico, los dos se asomaron.

Afuera habían dos Magnemite.

- ¿Ustedes-son-el-equipo-que-rescató-a-Caterpie?- dijo uno de ellos con voz robótica.

- Sí... Somos El Equipo Linux.

- Necesitamos-su-ayuda. Nuestro - compañero - fue - secuestrado - cuando - ibamos - a - juntarnos - para - evolucionar - y - necesitamos - rescatarlo - pero - los - pokemon - de - ahi - son - de - tipo - roca

Takato miró a Jamie, pero los dos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡Iremos! Mañana temprano en la mañana partiremos. Así podremos ir descansados y repuestos.

- De - acuerdo - vamos - a - venir - mañana - a - buscarles - para - señarlarles - donde.

Cuando los dos Magnemite se fueron, Takato y Jamie se miraron.

- Nuestro primer trabajo, oficialmente hablando. Espero que salga bien Aunque contigo creo que así será- dijo el Charmander.

- Un detallito: El personaje se llama Jamie, ¡No Jaime! No se confundan... xD


	4. El Magnemite rebelde

**4. El magnemite rebelde**

- ¿Estás listo?

- Cuando digas partimos

Era temprano en la mañana. Los chicos decidieron llevar todas sus bayas, porque no sabían si las necesitarían. Además, como no estaban en la mata, se pudrirían si dejaban pasar muchos días sin comérselas.

Cuando iban saliendo del pueblo, se encontraron con los dos magnemite. Estaban esperándolos.

- Vamos - hacia - donde - desapareció - nuestro - compañero - adelante

Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a una montaña llamada Mt. Impactrueno.

- Por - aquí - para - dentro - que - tengan - suerte

- ¿No nos van a acompañar?- inquirió Jamie.

- No - no - queremos - acabar - como - nuestro - compañero

Los dos chicos entraron. La caverna se iluminaba bastante con la llama de la cola de Takato. Nuestros amigos avanzaron harto. La caverna parecía no tener fin. De pronto, se les apareció un Aron.

- ¡Argh!- Takato recibió el golpe con todo el cuerpo. Jamie aprovechó la distracción del Pokémon de roca y lo placajeó. Pero no le hizo mucho daño. De todas formas, Takato aprovechó que ahora el Aron miraba a Jamie y lo arañó, debilitándolo. De pronto, Jamie se sintió poderoso. Se sintió bien. Una sensación que nunca había sentido.

- Oye, me siento muy bien, me siento fuerte... Siento como si estuviese en nivel 6

- ¡ Subiste de nivel!- le dijo Takato.- ¡Genial!

- ¿Eso es subir de nivel? Es una sensación increíble.

- Disfrútala. Tengo entendido que uno normalmente vive esta experiencia a lo más 99 veces en su vida.

- :o Bueno, sigamos el camino...

En ese momento, se les apareció un enorme ¡Aggron! Los chicos se abrazaron cuando vieron que la enorme mole los vio.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh!- los dos salieron corriendo juntos. El Aggron los persiguió. Nuestros amigos no atinaban a encontrar ningún escondite. Si pasaban por alguna zona estrecha, el cuerpo del Aggron destrozaba la roca, pasando como si nada. De pronto, Jamie vio brillar algo en medio de la penumbra.

- ¡Oye!, ¿No es eso un Orb?

- ¡Cierto!- jadeó Takato, mientras corrían.- ¡Vamos por él! ¡Quizás nos salve!

- ¿Y si no...?- preguntó Jamie pero ya era tarde. Los chicos iban hacia el orb. Fue Takato el que lo agarró. Lo levantó y el orb brilló mucho. El Aggron siguió acercándose con una enorme velocidad, y se lanzó contra Takato con la boca abierta... Pero se quedó petrificado. A Takato se le revolvió el estómago. Los afiladísimos dientes de su enemigo estaban a sólo cinco centímetros de su cabeza.

- ¡Fiu! ¡La salvadita!- dijo Jamie. Takato vomitó y se desmayó. Después de unos minutos se reincorporó, con los remezones que su amigo le daba.- Oye, nos salvamos, amigo...

- Dos veces no la contamos. ¡Menos mal que este era un Orb petrificador!

- ¿Orb petrificador? ¿Quiere decir que...?

- Sí, este orb hace que el Pokémon quede inmóvil e indefenso por un poco más de una hora. Nada de lo que le hagas lo sacará de su inmovilidad...

- ¿En serio?- dijo Jamie. Con algo de nerviosismo tocó al petrificado Pokémon de roca, que no se movió. Lo tocó un par de veces... Lo golpeó un poco... Lo cacheteó... Y seguía inmóvil.

- ¡Qué genial el que estemos protegidos por este poder!- dijo Takato. Se atrevió a meter sus manos dentro de la boca abierta del Aggron. Como Jamie lo miró raro, Takato metió toda su cabeza y brazos dentro de la boca, como si el Pokémon se lo estuviese comiendo. Jamie se rió. De pronto se sintieron unos ruidos raros salir del Aggron.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo Jamie a su amigo Charmander.

- Lo debilito. Así, si se acaba el tiempo, estaremos seguros.

- ¿Y cómo lo debilitas desde ahí?

- Le estoy arañando la garganta por dentro, pero parece que no le hago mucho daño.

- Entonces sal de ahí y golpeémoslo entre los dos.

- De acuerdo- dijo Takato. Se quiso salir, pero no pudo.

- ¡Estoy atascado! ¡Aaah!

- ¡Takato! Oye, espera, relájate. Salgamos de a poco.- Jamie agarró a su amigo de la cola y empezó a tirar.

- ¡Aaaaah, duele, duele, duele!

- ¡Resiste, amigo!

Después de unos tironeos y de los chillidos del Charmander, al que le dolía todo el cuerpo, logró salir. Pero Jamie notó que Takato se había agarrado casualmente con los dientes curvados para adentro. El Charmander tenía cuatro horribles cortes que iban desde la cintura hasta los hombros, que, además, le sangraban profusamente. La boca del Aggron también quedó manchada con sangre de Charmander.

- ¡Dolor! ¡Gaaah! ¡Me duele mucho! ¿Cómo me sanaré?

- Quizás alguna baya ayude...

- Argh... Veamos cualquiera...

- ¿Servirá esta de color verde?

- No tengo idea... Pero recuerdo que cuando era un bebé mi mamá me sanaba partiendo las bayas por la mitad y pasándomelas por las heridas...

- Probemos.- dijo Jamie. Aprovechando los mismos dientes afilados del petrificado Pokémon de roca Jamie cortó la baya por la mitad y se la pasó a Takato...

El chillido que dio Takato se sintió hasta en Jericó. La baya era exactamente igual a un limón. Jamie nunca asoció la baya con un limón, pero cuando le pasó la lengua se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho fue pasarle un limón por las heridas recién abiertas a su amigo.

Fue Takato el que cayó debilitado del puro dolor. Había que salir de ahí. Jamie agarró a su amigo como pudo, se lo puso en el hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Necesitan - Ayuda - ustedes

Jamie se dio vuelta al escuchar la robótica y ya conocida voz y vio un Magnemite.

- Mi amigo está debilitado y hay muchos peligros en esta caverna. ¡Necesito ayudarlo a salir!

- Lo - Siento - no - puedo - ayudarles - no - quiero - salir

- ¿No quieres sal...? ¡Un momento! ¡Tú eres el Magnemite que los otros dos quieren encontrar para evolucionar!

- Yo - no - quiero - evolucionar - me - quedaré - aquí - hasta - que - no - quieran - buscarme - más

- ¡Pero Magnemite! Tienes a tus amigos muy preocupados. ¿Por qué simplemente no les dices que no quieres evolucionar?

- No - quiero - herir - sentimientos - ellos - quieren - una - unión - eterna - yo - no

- Pero... No quieres evolucionar... ¡Tan sólo tienes que decirlo! Tú ves los peligros que hay aquí...

- No - me - importa - tomen - y - déjenme - en - paz- dijo el Magnemite, arrojándole algo a Jamie. Él lo recogió y vio que era una semilla extraña. Era de color café con las puntas oscuras.

Decidido a probar suerte, Jamie se la metió en la boca a su amigo.

Un extraño brillo inundó la escena y de pronto el Charmander estaba ahí, de pie, totalmente recuperado y sin ninguna herida.

- ¡Genial! Me siento fuerte y revitalizado...

- Veo que la semilla sí funcionó

- ¿Una semilla? ¿Cómo era?

- Café con las puntas oscuras.

- ¡Una semilla revividora! ¡Genial! Me siento muy fuerte. ¡Vamos por el Magnemite!

- Er... Creo que no podremos.

- ¿Por qué?- Takato dejó de sonreír.

- El Magnemite no fue secuestrado; huyó porque no quería evolucionar. Dijo que no quería herir los sentimientos de sus amigos.

- Aaah... Estamos en un dilema. Creo que si vamos donde el Magnemite podremos convencerlo de que regrese.

- Yo lo intenté y creo que se enojó, pero vamos.- dijo Jamie.

- Ok.

Los dos chicos siguieron el camino. Encontraron un par de bayas, dos gummis y un Trawl Orb, que servía para acercar todos los objetos a uno. Como dos kilómetros más adelante, se encontraron con el Magnemite.

- Les - dije - que - me - dejen - en - paz - no - quiero - volver.

- ¡Magnemite, por favor, escúchanos!- dijo Takato.

- No - me - interesa

- ¡Oye, todos están preocupados por ti! ¡Quieren saber si estás bien!- dijo Jamie

- Vuelvan - ustedes - y - díganles - que - estoy - bien - y - que - no - quiero - regresar

- ¡Pero Magnemite! ¿No te das cuenta que tus amigos quieren estar contigo?

- Yo - no - quiero - evolucionar

- ¡Nadie te obliga! ¡Ve y diles que no quieres!- insistió Jamie.

- ¡No - quiero - lastimarles!

- ¡Eso no es por no lastimarles! ¡No seas egoísta!- dijo Takato.- ¡Estás pensando sólo en ti! ¡Está bien que no quieras evolucionar, pero huir de todo para evitar decírselos es irresponsable y egoísta! ¡Piensa que nos contrataron ESPECIALMENTE para buscarte porque temían por tu seguridad personal!

- ¡DEJENME - EN - PAZ!- zumbó el Magnemite, arrojando una onda trueno que paralizó a Takato. Pero Jamie se adelantó.

- ¿Tanto te duele que te dejen las cosas en claro? ¡Ya, vamos a regresar y a decirles a los otros que su amigo Magnemite está bien pero que no quiere volver con sus compañeros porque le tiene miedo a una evolución!- Jamie, furioso, se echó a su paralizado amigo al hombro y emprendió el regreso. El Magnemite, con rabia, también se fue.

Fue una bajada dura por un rato, hasta que por fin Takato recuperó la movilidad y pudo caminar.

- Siento que fracasamos- dijo con tristeza.

- Pero no es culpa nuestra- dijo Jamie, con unas palabras que nunca jamás habría dicho antes. Pero cuando vio a su amigo tan acongojado estuvo dispuesto a dejar de lado su propio negativismo para subirle el ánimo.- Cuando regresemos ellos entenderán que no fue culpa nuestra.

Los chicos siguieron la bajada. Se toparon con algunos Pokémon que derrotaron fácilmente. Charmander aprendió Ascuas. Estaba feliz. Jamie aún no aprendía ningún ataque de agua y eso lo tenía un poco picado. Pero al cabo de unas tres horas, estaban a sólo 2 km. de la salida.

- ¿Descansamos un ratito?- dijo Jamie.

- De acuerdo. Comamos algunas bayas, tengo sed.

- Ok. Tengo esta verde...

- ¡Gah! Apártala de mi vista... El dolor fue demasiado horrible...

- ¿Y qué pasa si me la como?

- ¿Qué va a pasar? Creo que esa cura la parálisis...

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Y no me lo dijiste cuando estabas paralizado!

- Creo que lo olvidé u- dijo Takato.

Los chicos siguieron la ruta. Pero cuando les quedaban sólo 100 metros para la salida, apareció el Magnemite tras ellos.

- Estuve - pensando - en - lo - que - me - dijeron - tengo - que - hablar- dijo, y partió hacia la salida antes que los chicos.

Nuestros amigos salieron y vieron al Magnemite contando que no quería evolucionar.

- Pero - no - quieres - que - nos - unamos - para - siempre

- No - no - quiero - eso - quiero - ser - libre - y - hacer - lo - que - quiera

- De - acuerdo - entendemos - tu - postura - Chicos- dijo uno de los Magnemite, ahora hacia Jamie y Takato.- Gracias - por - rescatar - a - nuestro - amigo - no - podemos - pagar - mucho - pero - espero - que - les - sea - útil- El Magnemite le pasó a Jamie y a Takato $500, tres gummis (uno rojo, uno verde y uno azul), un orb y una baya revividora.

Los chicos volvieron a la casa de Jamie y base del equipo.

- Creo que finalmente hoy hicimos un buen trabajo. Vámonos a descansar y mañana seguimos nuestras aventuras - dijo Takato.

- de acuerdo. ¡Adiós!- Jamie se despidió de su amigo Charmander cuando se fue. Finalmente se acostó en su lecho a dormir. Había sido un día agotador.


	5. ¡Vamos por Pikachu!

**5. Vamos por Pikachu**

- ¿Dónde... estoy? ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña? ¿Quién eres?... ¡Oye, no te vayas! ¡Espera! ¡No entiendo nada!

Jamie despertó. Había un sol hermosísimo. Se sentían allá lejos los cantos de cortejo de los taillow. Nuestro amigo salió de su hogar... Y se encontró con que Takato estaba ahí.

- Hola, amigo. Oye, ¿Sentiste el terremoto anoche?

- ¿Qué tembló anoche?

- ¡Sí!- dijo Takato.- ¡Hasta el Volcán Gaia arrojó lava anoche! Fue súper fuerte.

- ¡No lo sentí! Gah, tengo el sueño muy pesado.

- De cualquier forma, estamos todos bien.

- No - no - todos- se oyó una conocida y robótica voz.

Los chicos se giraron y vieron al Magnemite que no había querido evolucionar.

- Hola - dijo Jamie.

- Chicos - los - vengo - a - buscar - para - solicitar - un - rescate - pero - el - problema - es - que - no - tengo - nada - más - que - una - bufanda - mágica.

- Tranquilo, Magnemite- dijo Takato.- ¡Si hay un Pokémon que salvar, ahí estaremos! ¿Es alguno de tus amigos?

- Es - un - Pikachu - estábamos - comunicándonos - cuando - de - repente - apareció - un - Skarmory - y - lo - secuestró - Pikachu - intentó - utilizar - su - electricidad - pero - de - un - picotazo - en - la - cabeza - lo - noqueó...

- ¡Claro que iremos! Si se lo llevó ¡entonces debemos apurarnos!

- Es - cerca - de - la - montaña - Saina

- ¿Montaña Saina? ¿Esa... que tiene... fantasmas?- dijo Takato, visiblemente perturbado.

- Sí - algún - problema - chicos

- ah... ugh... me duele el estómago- dijo Takato. Jamie lo miró con una gota en la cabeza, y dijo:

- No se preocupen. ¡Iremos!

- Gaaaah Jamie ¿que no ves que me duele horrible el estómago?

- Si tanto te preocupa eso, somos Pokémon, puedes defecar en cualquier parte del monte. Es hora de ir.- dijo Jamie.

- Gracias - chicos - vamos - allá.

Los tres Pokémon se dirigieron a la entrada de la caverna, lo que les tomaría una media hora. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Takato dijo:

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, hemos de ir con mucho cuidado. Nadie sabe lo que hay ahí.

- No - que - te - dolía - el - estómago- le dijo el Magnemite.

- ¿Yo? Esteee... ¡Ay... me duele!

- ¬¬u Vamos- le dijo Jamie. Cuando por fin entraron en la caverna, Takato le dijo a Jamie:

- ¡Mira que eres! ¿No puedes compadecerte de mí? A lo que más le tengo terror es a los fantasmas... ¡Gah!

- Oye Takato- le dijo Jamie, serio.- ¿No entiendes que un Pokémon está en peligro de muerte? Si querías formar un equipo de rescate, debiste pensar eso. Es nuestro deber ir, no importa si damos nuestra vida. ¿Qué decía la carta que recibimos cuando empezamos?

- Es... verdad.- dijo Takato.- ¡Es cierto! Disculpa, por comportarme así. ¡Vamos!

Los chicos avanzaron unos cuantos cientos de metros. En una de esas se encontraron con un Spearow.

- ¿Un Spearow?- dijo Jamie, mientras lo evadía.

- ¡A veces anidan por aquí!- le dijo Takato mientras arañaba al ave. Por otro lado, Jamie aprovechó de placajearlo y el ave cayó.

- ¡Órale, me siento más poderoso!- dijo Jamie.- Siento que puedo... ¡Glurb!- Jamie escupió agua.

- ¡Geniaaaaalll!- dijo Takato, feliz.- ¡Aprendiste a hacer chorro de agua! ¡Felicidades, amigo!

- Vaya, gracias.

Los chicos siguieron un rato. Pelearon contra algunos Pokémon y encontraron un gummi rojo que Charmander se comió con gusto.

Iban como a medio camino, cuando se encontraron con un Chikorita, pero estaba muy lastimado.

- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Takato.

- ¡Claro que no!- le dijo la Chikorita.- ¡Qué humillante!- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Espera que aquí tengo una baya curadora- Jamie sacó la baya y se la dio a la chikorita. Ella se la comió y se recuperó al instante.

- ¡Ahora estás bien! ¿Podrás salir sola?- le dijo Takato.

- Grrr... Odio reconocerlo, pero creo que no... ¡Qué rabia! Esos condenados hijos de... me las van a pagar...

- ¡Tranquila, amiga! Cuéntanos qué te hicieron...- dijo Takato.

- ¡Asesinaron a TODO mi equipo de rescate! ¡Eso hicieron!- dijo furiosa.- ¡Lo que más me duele es que ellos eran súper fuertes y murieron por protegerme a mí! Los condenados Pokémon de esta caverna...- El torrente de lágrimas era imparable, pero la chikorita no cedía al llanto abierto.

- ¿¡Tenías un equipo de rescate!?- dijo Takato.

- ¡Claro!, ¿Qué no ves el pañuelo?- recién vieron el pañuelo rosa de la Chikorita.- Perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo. Me voy.

- Oye... ¡Pero puedes quedarte con nosotros! ¿No dijiste que era peligroso para ti bajar sola?

- ¿Y para qué? ¿Para hacerles problemas y para acabar con los víveres?

- ¡Oye, no es eso! Nosotros somos también un equipo de rescate y venimos en una misión. Todos son bienvenidos. En serio.

- De acuerdo- dijo la Chikorita.- Me uniré a ustedes. ¡Pero si alguno de ustedes se sacrifica por mí juro que me voy a suicidar!

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- dijo Jamie.- Me llamo Jamie, mucho gusto- dijo, dándole la pata.

- Yo me llamo Takato- dijo el Charmander, ofreciéndole la mano.

- Yo soy Kate. Gracias por recibirme- dijo. De pronto, por arte de magia, el pañuelo que Kate tenía cambió el color al tono rojo que tenían los pañuelos de los chicos.

- ¡Tu pañuelo cambió de color!- dijo Jamie.

- ¡Claro! Estos pañuelos son más que un adorno, indican permanencia en un equipo- dijo Kate.- ¿Y a qué vienen?

- Tenemos que rescatar a un Pikachu que fue secuestrado por un Skarmory.- dijo Takato.

- ¿Un Skarmory?- dijo Kate.- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Si no nos apuramos, ese Pikachu será alimento en poco tiempo! Vamos. ¡Conozco un atajo!

- ¡De acuerdo!- dijeron Jamie y Takato a la vez. Los chicos salieron corriendo detrás de Kate, que tomó el liderazgo al conocer ya el camino.

Llegaron a un lugar grande dentro de la caverna. Había un Tyrannitar muerto, con su cuerpo a medio comer, y más allá un Charmeleon en iguales condiciones. Kate hizo como si no los hubiera visto (aunque le brotaron más lágrimas de los ojos cuando los vio), y pasaron rápidamente por ahí. Siguieron un pasillo en la caverna y llegaron a la salida.

Aparentemente estaban cerca de la cumbre. Se veía todo el valle hacia abajo. Pero había que subir otro poco. Sintieron un chillido de Pikachu y el graznido del Skarmory:

- ¡Por favor, se lo suplico, no lo haga!- se oían los ruegos del roedor

- Croooac, cállate,

- ¡Se lo ruego, por favor, no!- suplicaba el Pikachu con voz aterrada.

Nuestros amigos apuraron el paso, pero la subida no era fácil. Se veía que tardarían unos buenos minutos en llegar a la cumbre. Pasaron unos cinco minutos, en los que siguieron escuchando las súplicas del Pikachu. El Skarmory no le respondió.

En una de esas, Takato se resbaló y rodó hacia abajo por el sendero de ripio y tierra, arrastrando con él a Kate y a Jamie. Retrocedieron involuntariamente unos 500 metros, pero se incorporaron. Escucharon al Pikachu rogar un par de veces, aunque un poco más lejos. En una de esas, se sintió un chillido de dolor, un débil "por... favor" y el "Croac" del Skarmory. Los chicos subieron de nuevo pero el resbaloso sendero de ripio y tierra que era la subida hacía la ascención lenta, pero desesperada. Jamie chilló un "¡Resisteee!", con la esperanza que el Pikachu le oyera. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, llegaron a la cima.

Lo primero que notaron es que el Skarmory estaba solo. Del Pikachu no había rastro en ninguna parte. Lo segundo que alcanzaron a notar fue una mancha de sangre de unos 20 centímetros, en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí!?- dijo Kate.

- Croac, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ¡Somos el Equipo de Rescate Linux! ¡Venimos por el Pikachu!- dijo Takato.

- ¿el... Pikachu? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- se rió el ave.

- ¿Qué es tan chistoso?- dijo Jamie.

- ¡Ustedes... ja ja ja ja... vienen... por el Pikachu... ja ja ja ja!

- ¡Deja de reírte, estúpido, y entrega al Pikachu si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!- dijo Kate.

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieren rescatar al Pikachu? ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!- el Skarmory se tocó la panza con un ala.

- ÒÓx ¡¡¡ ASESINO !!!- rugió Takato.

- ¿Asesino? ¡Bah! ¡Tenía hambre! ¡Por lo demás, ustedes se acaban de meter en mi territorio! ¡Nadie aquí está autorizado a entrar POR NINGUNA razón!

- ¿Y qué pretenderás hacer con nosotros?- dijo Jamie.

- ¡Acabar con ustedes!- dijo el Skarmory, incorporándose.

- ¡Ven aquí entonces!- le dijo Kate, mostrándole la cola y moviéndola.- ¿Sabes qué opino de tu territorio?- en ese momento, ante la mirada estupefacta de Takato, Jamie y el Skarmory, apareció un pequeño montón de estiércol...

El furioso Skarmory se lanzó con una gran velocidad contra Kate, pero un Placaje de Jamie justo a tiempo logró desviarlo del objetivo, aunque el placaje más daño le hizo a Jamie que al ave... Takato le calculó al ave que andaba por el nivel 15, aproximadamente. El Skarmory voló y se lanzó con velocidad contra Jamie y le dio con toda el ala en la cabeza. Jamie, por lo fuerte del golpe, quedó aturdido de inmediato.

¿Cómo acabará todo esto?


	6. Cómo acabó la historia

**6. Cómo acabó la historia**

Takato y Kate luchaban muy valientemente, exponiéndose demasiado en más de una ocasión. En un momento dado, el Skarmory le dio un poderoso picotazo a Takato en el brazo, lo que, aparte de zafárselo y hacerlo sangrar lo inutilizó por un par de semanas. Pero no cejó. El dragoncito no sabía aún ataques de fuego, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para golpear a su rival.

Kate utilizaba su hoja afilada que no hacía mucho daño. En una de esas el Skarmory se detuvo un poco más allá.

- ¡Ya me aburrí! Se supone que después de comer tengo que descansar un rato y no me han dejado! ¡Prepárense!

Los dos Pokémon estaban casi al límite de su resistencia. Entonces el Skarmory se alejó a unos 400 metros de ellos... Y se arrojó a toda velocidad contra Kate. ¡La iba a partir por la mitad con esa velocidad!

Takato calculó el momento preciso y saltó contra el Skarmory cuando pasó cerca, pero falló por unas centésimas de segundo y sólo se estrelló contra el polvo del suelo. Pero Kate hizo un rápido movimiento y evadió a la veloz ave. Ésta volvió a elevarse, pero mucho más. Tenía odio. Se elevó a unos 300 metros de altura por sobre el alto de la montaña. Kate vio al ave y suspiró aliviada.

Takato también.

El Skarmory se estrelló de pronto contra el suelo con toda la velocidad que agarró durante su caída, gracias a que al ser un Pokémon metálico pesaba mucho más. La caída fue potente, fuerte y aunque el ave no sangró (Dije que era un Pokémon metálico), los dos pudieron ver que acababa de perder su ala izquierda: Cayó doblada hacia atrás y el golpe la cercenó. El ave estaba, además de aturdida, bajo el efecto de una semilla soporífera.

- ¡Muy bien planeado!- dijo Takato.- Lo hiciste muy rápido. Meterle la semilla en el pico a esa velocidad...

- Claro, cómo crees, quería terminar esto rápido- dijo Kate.

- ¿Cómo rescatamos al Pikachu? No creo que podamos sacarlo muy fácil...

- ¿Rescatarlo? ¡Muy tarde! A estas alturas debe estar medio digerido. Además, ¿Cómo lo sacaríamos? Si lo matamos para abrirlo, ¿De qué serviría? ¡Nos convertiríamos en asesinos igual!- dijo Kate.

El ave se movió un poco, lo que alertó a los dos Pokémon. Pero no podía moverse casi. Levantó un poco la cabeza.- No... puedo... creerlo... me derrotaron...

- ¡Ja!- dijo Kate.- Nunca podrías contra nosotros. ¡Somos superiores!

- Váyanse... déjenme... morir... en paz...

- No te vas a morir- dijo Takato.- Aunque no creo que sigas secuestrando Pokémon.

- Se nota... que nunca han vivido libres... bah, no importa- dijo el ave.

- Yo tengo una pregunta- dijo Jamie. Se había despertado hacía unos minutos y había visto todo casi inmóvil.- Si Pikachu tenía la ventaja contra ti, ¿Por qué su electricidad no te detuvo?

- Lo aturdí cuando lo agarré... Y cuando se despertó e intentó usar su electricidad, le corté las patas delanteras para que se detuviera.

- ¡Sádico!- dijo Takato.

- ¿Y qué? Estaba delicioso. Me derrotaron, váyanse y no vuelvan más. Si algún día los veo, me las van a pagar.

- ¡Vendremos lo antes posible!- dijo Kate en un arranque de ira. Takato y Jamie se le lanzaron encima y la sujetaron firme.

- ¡SUELTENMEEE! ¡TENGO QUE PEGARLE A ESE HIJO DE...!

Takato sacó el Orb de escape que Magnemite le dio por el rescate, y una luz iluminó a los tres Pokémon y se vieron de nuevo en la base.

Salieron y ahí estaba esperando el Magnemite.

- Cómo - les - fue

- úù llegamos tarde... El Skarmory ya se había comido a tu amigo...

- Y - que - paso - con - el - Skarmory

- Era demasiado poderoso. A duras penas sobrevivimos...

- Recién - están - empezando - es - lógico - que - no - tengan - mucho - poder - pero - la - misión - no - fue - exitosa.

- Lo sabemos uu... Oye, ¿Qué bufanda mágica es esa?

- Es - una - bufanda - antitrampas

- OO ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

- Vagando - por - ahí - lo - siento - debo - irme - nos - vemos - otro - día

El Magnemite se fue.

- ¿Por qué tanta frialdad?- dijo Jamie

- Los Magnemite no muestran muchos sentimientos. Recuerda que son medio máquinas.- dijo Kate.

- No me siento muy animado- dijo Takato, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- Además, se hace tarde.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque el Pikachu no sobrevivió?- dijo Kate.- ¡No seas tonto! ¡Era prácticamente imposible que sobreviviera! No estaba en nuestras manos.

- Sí, pero... ah- suspiró.- Yo me voy chicos. Nos vemos mañana. Bienvenida al equipo, por cierto- le dijo Takato a Kate.

- ¡Oye, no te vayas, ven aquí!- le dijo Kate.

- Déjalo- dijo Jamie.- Igual es triste no haber logrado el objetivo, pero es tarde y hay que descansar.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Kate, con algo de hastío.- Ahora tendré que buscar dónde quedarme.

- Oye, puedes descansar en la base. Es abrigada y cómoda.

- No te preocupes, si me uní al equipo no es para echarte a perder tu tranquilidad. Volveré a dormir donde siempre lo había hecho con mi otro equipo... Adiós.- dijo, con frialdad.

Kate se alejó unos pasos. Era ya casi de noche.

- ¡Espera, Kate!- dijo Jamie.

- ¡Ah!- dijo, hastiada- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Bienvenida al equipo

- Ah, gracias...- dijo Kate. Pero después de algo de esfuerzo logró sonreírle también y se fue.

Jamie entró a la base y ahí se acostó a dormir.


	7. La historia de Whiscash

**7. La historia de Whiscash**

La mañana siguiente, Jamie despertó. Se sentía con muchísima energía, revitalizado como nunca, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Se asomó a la puerta y pudo ver a Takato y a Kate.

- Buenos días chicos

- Hola- dijo Takato- Buenos días

- Buenos días- le dijo Kate.

- ¿Cómo estamos el día de hoy? ¿Qué haremos?- Jamie estaba muy animado.

- Pues... no tenemos ningún caso hoy, así que podríamos tomarnos el día. ¿Qué les parece? Así nos relajamos un poco y contamos nuestras historias.- dijo Takato.

- ¡Ya! - respondió Jamie.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un día decente. Además el sol le hará muy bien a mi hoja- dijo Kate, sujetando su hoja en forma coqueta.- De acuerdo, vamos.

Los tres Pokémon se dirigieron hacia fuera del pueblo. Se dirigieron hacia el campo Santana. Llevaron algunas bayas también. La caminata no fue tan larga (sólo fueron unos 45 minutos). El lugar era hermoso. Habían árboles que daban sombra, lugares para tomar sol, una laguna cercana y algunos árboles con gummis y bayas.

Estaban solos. Podrían conversar con claridad.

- Cuéntanos, Kate, sobre ti.

- Pues... Soy una Chikorita. Recuerdo que nací en una semilla dejada en la tierra por ahí. Crecí al amparo de varios Pokémon de tipo hierba, pero cuando tuve la edad, quise armar un equipo de rescate y empezar la aventura. Lo hice, y con algunos amigos nos unimos. Cuando nos tocó el primer rescate, tuvimos que subir al monte Kaiwa. Fue un viaje largo y, de los cinco amigos que éramos, tres dejaron el equipo porque no les interesaba esforzarse ni ayudar a los demás. El que quedó conmigo soportó valientemente, pero sólo creo que lo hizo por compromiso para no dejarme sola.

- Qué triste la actitud... Un equipo de rescate es algo muy serio.- dijo Jamie.

- Lo sé- dijo Kate.- Pero parece que a ellos sólo les llamaba la atención ser famosos sin hacer nada. Como sea, después perdí contacto con ellos y nunca más los vi. La cosa es que llegamos a la cima, y encontramos al Rattata al que íbamos a rescatar, pero mi en ese entonces amigo no respetó su calidad de rescatador, y lo primero que hizo, como tenía hambre, fue matar y comerse al que debíamos rescatar. Muy dolida, lo dejé ahí y me fui.

" Supuse que quizás un equipo de rescate no era lo mío. Pero también pensé que quizás no había elegido bien a mis compañeros. Decidí unirme a un equipo ya existente, para participar en ellos. Idealmente, uno que no fuera tan famoso. Entonces, sin querer di con el Equipo Kariba.

- ¿El equipo Kariba? ¡Los oí nombrar más de una vez!- dijo Takato.

- Me uní a ellos, que me aceptaron con gusto. En el equipo había varios Pokémon, pero sólo de nombre, porque siempre salían de rescate los mismos: Ra, un Tyrannitar; Seam, un Charmeleon y Seto, un Wartortle. Cuando les pedí que quería ir con ellos, me dijeron que era muy pequeña y que sería peligroso para mí. Yo les dije que si me uní al equipo de rescate no fue para quedarme sin hacer nada. Entonces me dejaron entrar al equipo regular.

" Todo fue bien por varios meses. Me hice más fuerte. Los chicos eran muy simpáticos pero notaba que me sobreprotegían un poco. Entonces, justo el día anterior a que me encontrasen, estábamos intentando rescatar un Eevee. Nos encontramos con una "Cuarto de monstruos". Nos atacaron. Yo intenté defenderme, pero los chicos se llevaron la peor parte. De pronto, dos de los Pokémon hicieron híperrayo al mismo tiempo...

" De mis amigos ninguno sobrevivió. Yo hubiera muerto, pero el Tyrannitar me protegió con su cuerpo. Aproveché lo poco que me quedaba de cordura para huir. Los Pokémon me dejaron. Me escondí por ahí, me lamenté... Y en eso me encontré con ustedes.

- Qué triste tu historia... No te preocupes, amiga Siéntete en el Equipo Linux como en tu casa

- Gracias Takato. ¿Y ustedes?

- Yo simplemente soy un Charmander como cualquiera, pero que en vez de vivir haciendo nada, quería ayudar a los demás. Me encontré con Jamie y con él fundamos el equipo hace poquito.

- ¿Y tú?- le dijo Kate a Jamie.

- Yo... pues... Es difícil de explicar...

- ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil? ¿Más que yo misma de relatar cómo murieron mis amigos?

- Perdón... Lo que pasa... Es que yo no soy un Pokémon.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- O sea, me veo y exteriormente soy un Pokémon, pero en realidad soy un humano. Un día desperté y me encontré por aquí convertido en un Mudkip. Me encontré con Charmander y formamos el equipo de rescate.

- ¿Y de tu vida anterior?

- No recuerdo... nada. Casi nada. Pero de pronto, me di cuenta que a veces, viendo o sintiendo alguna cosa, recordaba, así que tengo la esperanza con cada misión de recordar algo. ¡Epa!

Los tres Pokémon se sujetaron del suelo. Temblaba. Era fuerte, los árboles se remecieron bastante. ¡Un sudowoodo que había por ahí camuflado como árbol salió corriendo!

- Tantos desastres naturales que hay últimamente...- comentó Takato.

- Es cierto. Oye, ¿Y no recuerdas nada?- siguió Kate.

- No... Lo único que recuerdo es que alguna vez sentí mucho odio... Y que me dolía todo el cuerpo... Pero nada más.

- Hum... Quién sabe. Quizás eras un chico que la pasaba muy mal por alguna razón, y que odiabas a los que abusaban de ti... He visto eso. Pero... Quién sabe. Cuando lo recuerdes podrás decirlo.

- ¡Tienes razón!- dijo Jamie.- Gracias.

- Tienes mi apoyo - dijo Kate.

Los chicos decidieron dirigirse de nuevo hacia el pueblo. Pero no se percataron que una sombra los había estado observando... La sombra se rió con algo de maldad y dijo:- ¡Qué interesante información! Nos convendrá.

- ¿Qué haremos?- dijo otra sombra.

- Pues... Obvio... Contarle a todo el mundo...- dijo una tercera sombra.

- ¿Y cuál será el objetivo?- dijo la segunda sombra.

- Pues... Existe una leyenda. Whiscash la sabe. Consiste en que...

Los chicos volvieron al pueblo. Vieron los materiales para comprar. Gastaron absolutamente todo el dinero que tenían en una MT con el ataque Bala Semilla, para Chikorita. Ella estaba agradecida.

- Nunca me habían comprado algo sólo a mí... Gracias chicos.

- De nada.- en eso vieron como a cuatro Pokémon por ahí.

- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Takato.

- Comentamos sobre una leyenda que Whiscash nos acaba de comentar.

- ¿Whiscash?- dijo Jamie.

- ¡Es el Pokémon con más conocimientos de historia que hay por aquí! - dijo Kate.- Si hablamos con él de seguro nos cuenta sus dos o tres historias con significado, y muchas hasta explican lo que está pasando.

- ¿Vamos a verlo?- dijo Takato.

- Vamos- dijo Jamie.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el norte, donde estaba la laguna de Whiscash.

- Hola chicos- les dijo éste.- ¿Venís a que os cuente una historia?

- Sí- dijo Takato.

- Encantado de conocerte, Jamie- dijo el Whiscash

- ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

- Que viva en esta laguna no significa que no me entere de nada. Una pena lo del Pikachu, pero era esperable. Una vez existió una pequeña Eevee. Cuando pequeña siempre soñó con formar parte de un equipo de rescate. Cuando por fin se enroló en un grupo, un Scyther la cortó por la mitad. ¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia?

Los tres pensaron pero no pudieron dar con ella.

- Que morirás haciendo lo que te gusta si te esfuerzas.

Los chicos se miraron.

- ¿Queréis otra historia?

- ¡Claro! ¿Sabes alguna que tenga relación con los sucesos actuales?

- Érase una vez un chico no perteneciente a nuestro mundo que durante toda su vida sufrió mucho con el abuso de sus compañeros y pares. Los odiaba a todos. Un día, cansado de todo, tomó una navaja. Miró a su computadora, desde la que podía vernos y dijo "Lo haré rápido". Bajó las escaleras, a sangre fría asesinó a su hermanita... Y salió de casa. Cuando llegó al colegio, se encontró con los chicos que siempre lo molestaban, que empezaron a burlarse de él. Él, furioso, se acercó al mayor de todos y le enterró el cuchillo. Lo sacó lleno de sangre. Se dirigó y apuñaló al segundo. Los demás huyeron, pero él corrió tras ellos, y alcanzando a un tercero le enterró la navaje en las piernas y acto seguido lo apuñaló en el corazón. Entonces, se cumplió el designio de Lugia.

El trío miraba asombrado. Jamie tenía la boca abierta.

De un flash pasaron delante de sí momentos de su vida previa, y lo vio todo clarísimamente. Recordó a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela molestándole, golpeándole... Recordó claramente su sticker de Chikorita. Recordó también que lo castigaron y agarró una cuchilla...

De la pura impresión se desmayó.

- ¡Levántate!- le dijo Takato.- ¡Aún no termina!

- ¿Cuál era el designio de Lugia?- dijo Kate, que no se preocupó del desmayado Jamie.

- Que si algún día en nombre de nosotros, algún ser de otro mundo, mataba a tres criaturas de su mundo, sería traído aquí para que viviese como un Pokémon. Pero eso no era todo. Como debía estar maldito, Ninetales estaría con él y él sería la causa de muchos desastres naturales que acabarían con muchos Pokémon. Porque nosotros los Pokémon no somos razón para cometer crímenes.

- ¿Estás diciendo... Que Jamie es...?- dijo Takato.

- Yo no dije absolutamente nada- dijo el Whiscash.- Sólo conté una historia. Ustedes me pidieron una que tuviera relación con los sucesos actuales.

- Vámonos- dijo Kate, con sequedad.- Gracias.

Juntos agarraron al aturdido Jamie y lo llevaron de regreso a la base.

- ¡No puede ser, yo, asesino!- sollozaba Jamie.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Nunca en mi vida lo haría!- las lágrimas corrían como torrente.

- ¡Jamie, no te preocupes, yo no creo que seas tú, yo he visto lo bueno que eres!- dijo Takato.

- ¡¿Y SI NO FUI YO ENTONCES QUIEN?!- rugió Jamie.

- ¡¡CUALQUIERA PUDO SER!!- dijo Kate.- ¿Que no crees que el verdadero estaría ocultándole a todos su condición ahora que la historia se sabe?

- ¡No puede ser que hayamos dos humanos aquí!- dijo Jamie.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no? ¿Quién te asegura que la mitad de los Pokémon de aquí son humanos?- dijo Kate.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué tuve esa visión tan real? ¿Por qué recordé de pronto lo que el Whiscash estaba contando?

- Quizás habían coincidencias en parte de la historia- dijo Takato.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero no me siento bien. Quiero pensar, y eso tengo que hacerlo solo.

- Pero Jamie- empezó Takato, pero Kate lo interrumpió.

- Vámonos. Dejémoslo. Si él cree que sí es, entonces, será. Dejémoslo solo para que piense y se de cuenta del calibre de la estupidez que está diciendo. Así quizás desarrolle un poco esa inteligencia que a los humanos les falta mucho- dijo Kate, con rabia contenida. Como el Charmander no se movió, Kate lo agarró con su látigo cepa y se lo llevó.

Jamie estaba furioso consigo mismo.


	8. ¡Rescaten al Metapod!

**8. ¡Rescaten al Metapod!**

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate, te lo ruego!

- Por fin puedo comunicarme contigo- dijo una voz.- Bienvenido al mundo Pokémon.

- ¿Qué... quieres?

- Decirte que si estás en el mundo Pokémon es porque tienes un objetivo que cumplir. No cejes. Todos descubrirán la verdad pronto.- dijo Gardevoir.

Jamie despertó. Aún se sentía apenado por lo de ayer, pero después del sueño, extrañamente, se sentía más animado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio que no estaban ni Takato ni Kate.

Nuestro amigo, medio enojado consigo mismo, decidió irlos a buscar. Recordó que Takato en algún momento le habló de la montaña cenizo, así que se dirigió hacia allá. Y ahí lo encontró. Takato dormía bajo una roca.

- Hola- Jamie lo despertó.

- ¡Jamie! Me asustaste... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues... Vine a buscarte.

- ¿Buscarme? ¿Para qué?

- Pues, para qué va a ser... ¿No vamos a salir a hacer un rescate?

- No me siento... muy animado...- dijo Takato.- Me siento triste. Ve, quizás Kate quiera ir.

- Takato, no me gusta verte así, quiero ver a ese Pokémon alegre que siempre anda conmigo...- dijo Jamie.- Perdóname por mi actitud ayer. Creo que... actué como un tonto.

- Bueno, arriba ese ánimo- se dijo Takato.- ¿Vamos a ir a buscar a Kate?

- Claro, somos un equipo - dijo Jamie.

Los dos Pokémon se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde Chikorita se supone que descansaba pero no estaba.

- ¿Dónde estará?

- No tengo idea. No veo huellas...

- Capaz que fue a la base. Vamos a ver- dijo Takato.

Los chicos volvieron y la encontraron allí, tal como lo habían predicho.

- ¿Dónde estaban?- dijo Kate.

- Te fuimos a buscar, pero no te encontramos.

- Aah- dijo Kate.- ¿Y a ti se te pasó el ataque de tontera?

- Sí- dijo Jamie.- Perdóname. Necesitaba descansar. Eso me hizo muy bien.

- Bueno ¿Qué hacemos?

- Oigan, ya que no tenemos casos, ¿Vamos a la oficina Pelipper?- dijo Takato.

- ¿La Oficina Pelipper? ¿Y qué es eso?

- ¡Es el centro de cualquier equipo de rescate! Todos los correos y mensajes vienen y parten de allí- dijo Kate.- Es una buena idea.

- Entonces va...

- ¡Chicos!- les interrumpió una voz.

- ¡Hola Caterpie!- dijo Takato.

- Hola chicos, buenos días, señorita...

- Dime Kate- dijo ella, dulcemente.

- Venía a pedirles... ayuda...- el Caterpie agachó la cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que... Estaba con mi amigo Metapod... Y lo perdí de vista... En el Bosque Siniestro.

- ¡Oh no! Tenemos que ir- dijo Takato.

- Esperen... lo que pasa... es...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Jamie.

- Es que...- bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.- no tengo nada... como para pagarles.

Los tres integrantes del equipo de rescate se miraron entre sí.

- ¡Caterpie! ¡No lo hacemos por interés monetario ni material! Si tu amigo está en peligro, hemos de ir de inmediato.- dijo Takato.

- ¡Gracias chicos:ojitosquebrillanydestellancomoapuntodellorar:

- Vamos... ¿Eh?

Ante ellos había tres Pokémon.

Un Hypno, un Aron y un Hitmonchan.

- Así que este es su cuartel general.- dijo la Hitmonchan.

- Simplemente horrible. La construcción es pésima- dijo el Hypno.

- Ese buzón se ve delicioso- dijo el Aron.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Takato.

Sin responder, los tres se acercaron al buzón. Metieron la mano y encontraron tres cartas.

- ¡Oigan, devuelvan eso!- el Charmander se lanzó contra ellos, pero el Hitmonchan mantuvo, humillantemente, a Charmander a una buena distancia, sólo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza. (Igualito al segundo episodio de Pokémon, cuando el Equipo Rocket mantuvo alejado a Ash sólo con la mano).

- ¡¡¡ DEJENNOS TRANQUILOS !!!- dijo Kate. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra los recién llegados, pero la Hitmonchan la miró.

- Uuuh, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Katita...

Kate la miró y puso cara de OO

- ¡¡¡ TARJA !!!

- ¡Veo que no te has olvidado de mí!

- ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

- ¿Qué he de hacer? ¡Pertenezco a este equipo de rescate!

- ¿Que perteneces a un qué?

- ¡PERTENEZCO A ESTE EQUIPO DE RESCATE!

- ¿La conoces?- le dijo el Hypno a Tarja.

- Claro. En nuestra primera misión, me abandonó cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña...

- Eso no se hace ¬¬- dijo el Hypno.

- ¡¡¡ TE DEJE PORQUE TE COMISTE AL QUE TENIAMOS QUE RESCATAR !!!

- ¿Él era el que teníamos que rescatar? ¡Con razón no se resistió! Bueno, no importa. Igual su sabor no estaba tan bueno. Además, no debiste dejarme.

- ¿Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? ¡VEN ACA, ESTUPIDA PE...!- no pudo saltar, porque entre Takato y Jamie la sujetaron.

- ¡¡¡¡ SUELTENME MA !!!!

- OYE TU, NIÑATO- dijo de pronto el Hypno.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?- dijo Caterpie.

- Oye, no pudimos evitar oírte. No te preocupes por tu amigo el Metapod. Nosotros iremos a rescatarle.

- ¡Pero es que yo...!

- No te preocupes, lo haremos muy rápido. Sólo tendrás que pagarnos bien. Además, ¡Quizás hasta podrías unirte a nosotros! No como ellos, que abandonan a sus amigos...

- Pero... yo no tengo con qué pagar...

- ¡No te preocupes por eso !- dijo el Aron.- Seguro podemos hablar con tus papás para que paguen. ¡OIGAN USTEDES! ¡TOMAMOS ESTE CASO Y NOS VAMOS POR METAPOD! ¡EL PRIMERO QUE LO RESCATE SERA EL GANADOR!- dijo el Aron.

- Grrrr- Kate estaba furiosa. Takato rompió el silencio.

- ¿¿ Y QUIENES SE CREEN QUE SON ??

- ¡SOMOS EL EQUIPO DOOM, IDIOTA! ¡Vamos, chicos!- dijo el Hypno.

El trío se marchó. Nuestros amigos estaban sumamente molestos.

- Perdonen, chicos, no fue mi intención...- dijo Caterpie.

- No te preocupes- dijo Kate, con una dulzura increíble, después de haberla visto insultar hacía menos de 2 minutos.- Rescataremos a Metapod.

- ¡Por favor, se los encargo mucho, amigos! Además, no tengo dinero... Y no me interesa unirme a ellos...

- No te preocupes - dijo Takato- Lo rescataremos.

- ¡Por favor! Además no quiero ni pensar en que ellos se coman a mi amigo...- el Caterpie tuvo un escalofrío.

- No te preocupes, amiguito- dijo Jamie.- ¿Vamos de inmediato?

- Primero tenemos cosas que sacar- dijo Kate.

- ¿Cosas?

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el almacén de Kangaskhan.

- Hola, Kate.- le dijo la Kangaskhan.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Vengo a retirar algunos objetos.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles?

- Quiero uno de los orb de escape, tres semillas petrificadoras, diez rocas graveler y tres manzanas.

- De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?- dijo la Kangaskhan.

- Sí. Quiero que mis objetos se unan con los de ellos, porque ahora somos un solo equipo.

- De acuerdo. Te va a ir muy bien con este equipo ;)- le dijo la enorme Pokémon.

Los chicos se fueron, despidiéndose. Hacia el Bosque siniestro.

El bosque era profundo, pero al final de él salía un sendero muy poco frecuentado hacia la cima de una montaña muy alta, que tenía nieve en la punta. Según rumores, ahí vivía un Pokémon muy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo, un Pokémon asesino. Nadie iba allá. Lo bueno es que, fuese cual fuese ese Pokémon, casi nunca salía a molestar a los demás.

Los chicos entraron al bosque. Se encontraron con multitud de objetos. Encontraron un Pañuelo Pecha, que Jamie se puso. No sintió ningún efecto raro, y los chicos tampoco sabían para qué servía. De cualquier forma, el pañuelo tomó el color rojo del equipo cuando se lo puso.

Encontraron varios gummi y una MT con el movimiento Rayo Hielo, que fue aprendido por Jamie.

Vagaron por todo el bosque, todo el día, pero no encontraron nada. Llegaron al final del mismo, y al comienzo del sendero montaña arriba.

- No quería llegar aquí, pero creo que no hay otra opción- dijo Jamie.

- ¡Vamos! Es nuestro deber- dijo Takato.

- Si hemos de ir, apurémonos. Pronto anochecerá.

Finalmente los chicos se pusieron a caminar sendero arriba.


	9. La rivalidad

**9. La rivalidad**

Los chicos se pusieron a subir. Por un par de kilómetros no tuvieron problemas, pero empezaron a encontrarse con obstáculos que, aparentemente, el otro equipo les había ido dejando sólo para retrasarles, como una enorme roca arrancada. El agujero que quedó en medio del sendero era bastante grande y peligroso para caerse, porque abajo habían tenido el mal rollo de poner pedazos de madera puntiagudos.

Los chicos siguieron la ruta. De pronto sintieron un ruido extraño. ¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a decir Jamie, que iba a la cabeza, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Se salvaron de milagro. Un enorme pedruzco de unos tres metros de diámetro cayó justo 4 metros delante de ellos. Vieron hacia arriba, y vieron, algunos kilómetros más adelante (y en realidad, arriba de ellos, recuerden que iban montaña arriba), al equipo Doom muriéndose de la risa.

Los chicos siguieron extremando precauciones. Vieron una enorme y jugosa manzana, pero no la tomaron. Por algo la habían dejado ahí. Después se encontraron con una ingeniosa trampa hecha para que apenas alguno pisase un espacio, se activara un pequeño derrumbe, que aplastaría a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto, se empezó a hacer de noche. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que no podían suspender la búsqueda. Pero a Jamie se le ocurrió una idea.

- Chicos. Subiremos un rato más, y nos quedaremos en nuestra posición.

- ¿Y con qué objetivo?- dijo Takato.

- Un plan muy inteligente- pescó Kate al vuelo.- Estaba pensando en eso.

- ¡No les entiendo!

- La idea es hacerlos confiarse, hacerlos creer que nos quedaremos a descansar aquí, para que ellos se confíen y duerman. Tenemos la suerte que los Hypno sólo pueden leer el pensamiento estando muy cerca.

- ¡Qué inteligentes!- dijo Takato.- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

- En este caso, te vamos a usar- dijo Kate.

- ¿Usarme? ¿A qué se refieren?

- La llamita en tu cola les actúa como un indicador de nuestra posición. Como están allá arriba, pueden vernos por ella. Por tanto, cuando esté oscuro, te dejaremos aquí, adelantaremos, dejándote rocas graveler para que te guíes por el camino, y tú partirás una media hora después de nosotros. Así nosotros limpiaremos el camino para ti con anterioridad. Los adelantaremos durante la noche.

- De acuerdo- dijo el Charmander.

Los chicos así lo hicieron. Cuando pasó el tiempo razonable (la noche no estaba muy oscura y pudieron ver que los enemigos dormían), nuestros amigos se pusieron a subir. No se encontraron con ningún Pokémon nocturno, salvo un par de Murkrow que chillaron un poco pero nada más.

Finalmente, llegaron donde los rivales. Dormían. Iban a dejarlos, pero Kate tuvo una muy brillante idea... Agarró las tres semillas petrificadoras y se las metió a los durmientes en la boca. En el preciso instante en que vieron un brillo en ellos, Kate sonrió.

- ¡Excelente! Ahora aunque quieran no podrán seguirnos. Están petrificados y lo estarán hasta que algún Pokémon les golpee o les haga daño...

- ¡Bien pensado!- dijo Jamie.- ¿Esperamos a Takato aquí?

- Claro No hay por qué dejarlo atrás.

- Me pregunto cómo estará Metapod.

- A mí también me preocupa. Pero no se por qué tengo el presentimiento que logró ocultarse y que está bien.

Al rato llegó Charmander, con un hilillo de sangre en la cara.

- Un Murkrow me atacó en la oscuridad. Al acabarlo subí de nivel.

- ¡Genial!

- Bien por ti - dijo Kate.- Ahora sigamos.

Los chicos siguieron la ruta, pero finalmente se dieron cuenta que no podrían seguir sin dar una vuelta peligrosísima por un desfiladero de no más de 20 centímetros de ancho. Los chicos se detuvieron un minuto.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Estamos protegidos por nuestros pañuelos de equipo. Cualquier cosa tenemos el orb de escape.- dijo Takato.

- Tan cerca que estamos del final y ¿estamos pensando en usar un orb?- dijo Kate.

- Tienes razón- dijo Jamie.- Vamos y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

- De cualquier forma, extrememos precauciones. Recuerden que es plena noche.- dijo la hábil Chikorita.

Los chicos pasaron con mucho cuidado. Charmander casi se cae, pero pudo sujetarse. Menos mal que no fue Jamie, que por la forma de sus patas no habría podido agarrarse de nada...

Finalmente, atravesaron casi dos kilómetros de eso hasta que se terminó el tramo de camino delgado. El desfiladero seguía, pero con unos 11 o 12 metros de ancho. Estaba a punto de amanecer.

- ¿No me vas a comer?- dijo un Metapod, en un rincón, en una cueva con una malísima iluminación.

- ¿Y por qué lo haría? No soy un asesino; soy un cazador.- le respondió una voz.

- ¿Y ya te fijaste en los Pokémon que vienen aquí?

- Sí, y los he estado vigilando.

- ¿Qué querrán?

- No se. Estate tranquilo, estás seguro en este lugar.

Nuestros amigos estaban casi en la cima. Les quedaban sólo unos 4 kilómetros de escalada, pero los chicos ya estaban casi al límite de su resistencia. Pero se animaron.- ¡Vamos que queda poco!

- ESO MISMO DEBERIA DECIRLES- dijo una voz sobre ellos.

Ahí estaban Hypno, Aron y Hitmonchan.

- ¿QUE HACEN AQUI?

- Ña ña ña, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Eso debería preguntarles, tramposos! ¡Petrificarnos, los perlas! ¡Menos mal que unos Murkrow nos atacaron y que teníamos semillas teletransporte!- dijo el Hypno.

- Demonios- murmuró Kate.

- Lo que hicieron es súper poco deportivo. ¡Merecen una descalificación! ¡Esto es guerra!- el Hypno le lanzó un ataque psíquico a Jamie, que rodó unos metros, quedando como a 3 metros del borde del desfiladero.

Tarja se lanzó contra Kate, pero ésta, excelente luchadora, la evadió rápidamente y usó látigo cepa. No sirvió; la Hitmonchan la agarró y la arrojó lejos.

Takato se lanzó contra el Aron, pero éste lo evadió y le hizo un mordisco profundo en la cola, que empezó a sangrar profusamente.

- ¡Gaaaaahhhhhh!- chilló el Pokémon de fuego. Un placaje del Aron lo mandó a comer polvo.

- ¡Toma, úsala!- Kate le arrojó a Takato una baya Oran. Ésta lo recuperó, pero el Pokémon de fuego recibió tres golpes juntos: El ataque psíquico de Hypno, el puño trueno de Hitmonchan y el cabezazo del Aron. Cayó a dos metros de sus amigos, casi noqueado. Tenía la cara toda moreteada, sangraba de los dientes y más encima estaba paralizado.

- ¡Takato!- dijo Jamie. Le hizo un Rayo de hielo al Aron, pero el Hypno se le puso por delante y lo anuló. Usó un ataque de hipnosis.

- ¡Noooo!- Jamie no pudo resistirlo, y se quedó dormido en ese preciso instante. Kate estuvo a punto, pero logró distraerse. Se incorporó y lanzó contra el Hypno un ataque de hoja afilada. No sirvió: El Hypno hizo anulación.

Tarja se acercó a Kate y le dio un enorme puñetazo. Cayó junto a sus amigos. Pero no quería rendirse.

- ¿Por... qué... hacen esto?

- Simplemente porque les odiamos. Nosotros hicimos un equipo de rescate sólo para llegar a dominar el mundo. Ustedes no, y han tenido más popularidad.

- ¿Y... por eso nos odian?

- Sí- dijo el Hypno.- Aunque digas que es una razón estúpida, sí, por eso les odiamos.

- ¡No... puedo... creerlo!- Takato de incorporó lentamente, a causa de su parálisis.- Nunca... pensé... que... fueran a ser... tan... tontos...

- Bah, cállate, eres un pobre diablo igual que el bello durmiente de más allá.

- ¡La pagarán!- Kate se lanzó contra Tarja, pero ésta le dio un potente Puño de hielo que la mandó a volar. A volar en serio: Pasó por sobre sus amigos y cayó por el borde del desfiladero, lanzando un chillido de odio y terror.

- ¡KATEEEE!- Jamie se levantó. Pero recibió encima a Takato, que había sido arrojado con un cabezazo contra él.

Los dos Pokémon estaban magullados y heridos, y no podían hacer nada: Kate tenía los objetos.

Los tres rivales se acercaron.

Nuestros amigos estaban demasiado agotados como para poder responder algo. El Hypno, de una patada, dio vuelta a Jamie, y le puso la pata en la barriga.

- ¡Ja ja! ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Ser mejores? ¡Ja ja! ¡Ahora!

Hypno empezó a hacer con sus manos una enorme bola sombra, que acabaría con Jamie de inmediato. Hitmonchan empezó a cargar energía con su puño... Y Aron se alejó.

Cuando los poderes eran lo suficientemente grandes como para acabar con ellos, se decidieron a dar el golpe. Hypno arrojó la bola sombra hacia el Mudkip que tenía a sus pies, pero antes que ésta hiciera contacto, un destello de luz blanca se vio y "algo" contundente empujó a Hypno contra Hitmonchan, haciéndolos estrellarse contra la muralla de la montaña.

- ¿Qué car...?- Aron miró, y no creía lo que veía.

Frente a ellos estaba un imponente Flygon. Sobre él estaba Kate, aunque herida, estaba bien.

Nuestros dos amigos se incorporaron, débiles, pero sorprendidos a más no poder. Kate se bajó del dragón y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Están bien?

- Sí- dijo Takato.

- Sí- dijo Jamie.

El Flygon los vio y dijo: "Perfecto". Se giró para mirar a los del Equipo Doom.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, conque el Equipo Doom. Conque una carrera por salvar al Metapod. ¿Un equipo de rescate que trata de asesinar a los miembros de otro equipo de rescate? No lo encuentro correcto.

- Cállate y no te metas- dijo el Hypno.- Esto es un asunto pendiente entre nosotros.

- No, no es un asunto entre ustedes- dijo el Flygon.- Me involucra a mí porque están en MI TERRITORIO y aquí MANDO YO.

- ¿Cómo que tu territorio...? ¿Qué tú eres el Pokémon asesino que vive aquí?

- ¿Esa es la fama que tengo?- le preguntó el Flygon a Kate.

- úu lamentablemente sí.

- Vaya, qué triste. Nunca fui un Pokémon con malos sentimientos. Si alguna vez maté algo era para comer. Nunca lo hice con maldad uu (N. del A: hubiera puesto una lagrimita, pero los flygon no pueden llorar lágrimas, por el cristal rojo que cubre sus ojos).

- ¡Pero lo eres!- dijo el Hypno con malicia.- ¡Eres un asesino, aunque fuera sólo para comer, mataste!

- ¡CALLENSE, PEDAZOS DE BASURA!- rugió el dragón.- Los he estado vigilando y en realidad los únicos que pueden considerarse amigos míos y bienvenidos siempre en mi territorio son los miembros del Equipo Linux. ¡Ustedes deben irse ahora!

- ¿Y si no queremos irnos?- dijo Tarja.

Flygon empezó a cargar un potente híperrayo. Los tres miembros del Equipo Doom vieron que no era sólo una amenaza, sino que iba en serio, y salieron corriendo, gritando el típico "¡Nos las van a pagarrrr!.

Nuestros amigos se acercaron al dragón. Éste miró hacia la cima, que en realidad estaba como a 8 kilómetros más de lo que habían creído. Pero el Flygon se agachó, los chicos se subieron sobre él y él los llevó a la caverna. Ahí estaba el Metapod.

- ¿Vienen a rescatarme?

- Sí- dijo Jamie, mostrando la medalla del equipo.

- Ayer Flygon me encontró y me trajo aquí para estar seguro hasta que alguien viniese a rescatarme. He estado a salvo todo este tiempo.

- Pero igual teníamos que venir. Nos envió Caterpie.

- ¡Mi gran amigo! Chicos, tengo que volver. Amigo Flygon, creo que esto es una despedida.

- No te preocupes, siempre serán bienvenidos en mi territorio.

Kate iba a utilizar el Orb de escape para volver a la base, pero el Flygon la detuvo.

- No gasten algo que podrían necesitar en un futuro. Yo los llevaré. No tengo compañía muy a menudo.

- ¡Gracias !

Los chicos se subieron sobre Flygon, y el Metapod iba bien sujeto por las (algo cortas) manos del dragón. Partieron.

Eran ya como las 11 de la mañana cuando llegaron a la base. Ahí estaba Caterpie esperándoles.

- ¡Graaaciass amigos!- dijo, con los ojos brillantes.- Pero... no tengo nada...

- No te preocupes, Caterpie, te dijimos que no lo hacíamos por el interés material - dijo Takato. Sus heridas se habían ido curando de a poco. Un día de descanso lo tendría como nuevo.

- ¡Gracias chicos!- dijo el Metapod.

- Cuando crezca, ¡Quisiera unirme a su equipo!- dijo el Caterpie.- ¡Nos vemos!

Los dos insectos se fueron. El Flygon estaba allí.

- Muchas gracias por traernos- dijo Jamie.

- No hay de qué... Oigan chicos... Sé que lo que les voy a pedir es raro, pero... Allá arriba me he hecho de una fama no muy buena y siempre vivo solo... Eso es sumamente triste... ¿Me permitirían unirme a su equipo?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijeron los tres.

- Como les comenté, yo soy un carnívoro, necesito matar para comer, pero juro que jamás dañaré a nadie en nombre del equipo, y cuando esté cazando, lo voy a avisar, cambiando el color de mi pañuelo- Kate le pasó un pañuelo, que mágicamente, se adaptó al tamaño del cuello del dragón y cambió de color a rojo.

- Bienvenido al equipo... estee...

- Sharpteeth. Mi nombre es Sharpteeth.

- Uuh, es un nombre temible...

- Sí... malditos padres, siempre con sus nombres raros ¬¬- dijo el dragón.- ¿Quisieran ponerme un nombre más amable?

- Uh... Déjame pensar- dijo Kate...

- ¿Qué tal si te ponemos Shu?- dijo Takato.

- ¿Shu?- dijo Jamie.

- Me gusta. ¡Desde ahora, seré conocido como Shu, el miembro del Equipo Linux!

- Felicidades. Amigos, no dormí nada esta noche, y me caigo de sueño- dijo Jamie.- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a descansar? Mañana seguimos nuestras aventuras.

- OK- dijeron Kate y Takato.

- De acuerdo- dijo Shu.- Vamos, los llevo a sus zonas de descanso. Mañana nos juntamos... ¿Aquí?

- Sí- dijo Takato.

- Entonces vamos.

Cuando los tres Pokémon se fueron, Jamie se metió en su casa y se acostó en su lecho. No supo nada más hasta el día siguiente.


	10. El Gran Cañón, primera parte

**10. El Gran Cañón (parte 1)**

"¿Qué es esta sensación?... ¡No te puedo ver!

Me duele mucho... snif... Me duele el cuerpo... y el espíritu...

Me siento solo... snif... me estoy muriendo... agh...

Snif... Me estoy muriendo y no hay nadie cerca mío... snif... snif...

Nadie me quiere..."

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedo drenarle toda la energía a este tonto?- se preguntó el Hypno.- ¡Argh, se movió! Mejor lo dejo. Si despierta me descubrirá. Al menos te dejaré un ataque de Pesadilla- el Hypno dejó de hacer Come-sueños e hizo la Pesadilla.

"Snif... ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy... A quien tú más quieres... ¡SOY TU ODIO!" - Una voz tenebrosa dijo.

"Tengo miedo... Tengo mucho miedo... ¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAhahaha... ja.. je je je!"

"¿Qué ocurre? De pronto la voz llena de odio se convirtió en una risa de alegría."

"No te preocupes, estás a salvo. He anulado el daño que te estaban haciendo."

"¿Quién eres?"

"No cejes. La verdad se sabrá muy pronto. Y el por qué has sido convertido en un Pokémon."

"¡Por favor, no te vayas!... Aunque sea... muéstrate... Para saber quién eres..."

"No puede ser ahora, pero te prometo que la próxima vez podrás saber quién soy. Adiós, Jamie."

Jamie se despertó. Un sol radiante iluminaba la parte exterior de la base. Nuestro amigo se asomó. Ahí estaban Takato, Kate y Shu.

- Hola chicos

- Hola, estábamos preocupados por ti. Shu dice que vio una sombra huir furtivamente de aquí pero no pudo ver qué era. Desapareció de pronto"- dijo Takato.

- ¿Sombra? ¿Desapareció?- Jamie intentó solucionar el misterio pero no se le ocurrió nada.- Chicos, anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

- ¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?- dijo Takato.

- Pues...- Jamie contó el sueño.

- La verdad es que es un sueño raro... Pero augura bien, dice que la verdad se sabrá- razonó Kate.

- Sí, pero antes de eso vendrán dificultades- dijo Shu.- ¿Qué tienes tú tan especial, que eres amado por muchos y odiado por varios?

- Lo que pasa es que Jamie no es un Pokémon... Es un humano- contó Kate.

- ¿Un... humano?- dijo Shu, sorprendido por un minuto.- Ya veo... Pero... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- No es un tema que me guste contar así nomás- dijo Jamie.- ¿Hagámoslo en el patio trasero de nuestra base? No sugiero que adentro porque Shu no cabe...

- OK - dijeron los tres.

Una vez ahí, los chicos le contaron a Shu la historia que sabían de Jamie. El dragón sólo analizaba. Cuando terminó la historia, sentenció.

- Hay un Pokémon que si puede ayudarte, lo hará, pero llegar hacia él es muy difícil. Su nombre es Xatu, y vive en la montaña Hao, al otro lado del Gran Cañón. Podríamos ir hacia allá.

- Será muy fácil si Shu nos lleva- dijo Takato.

- No lo será tanto- dijo el dragón.- El problema es que Xatu no vive en el pico de la montaña. Hay que seguir un sendero que parte desde algún punto del Gran Cañón. Éste se interna en la montaña y va a dar a algún punto de la misma. No es el punto más alto, pero se ahí se puede divisar todo el oriente de la isla Kanarabis.

- ¿Isla... Kanarabis?- dijo Jamie.

- Sí, la isla en la que estamos se llama así- dijo Kate.- Suena excelente. ¿Cuándo partimos?

- De inmediato si queremos- dijo Shu.- Lo que sí sugiero es llevar el orb de escape por si acaso.

- Y algunos gummis- dijo Kate.- No queremos caernos de hambre adentro.

- Yo igual estoy famélico- dijo el dragón- desde hace casi tres semanas que no como nada...

- ¿TRES SEMANAS?- dijo Jamie

- Un dragón no necesita comer tan frecuentemente como ustedes- dijo Shu.- De cualquier forma, me da que no podré comer nada porque estoy como parte del equipo de rescate.

- ¿Y no comes bayas o algo así?- dijo Jamie.

- Sí, pero no me sacian casi nada el hambre. Me tocó la mala suerte de ser carnívoro uu

- No importa chicos, eso lo arreglamos en el camino- dijo Kate.- Ya, moviéndose, moviéndose, que hay mucho por hacer- la Chikorita partió hacia la tienda Kangaskhan. Los chicos la siguieron.

Jamie notó de inmediato el efecto de ir con Shu a la plaza central. Los susurros entre los Pokémon al ver al dragón eran cuando menos, obvios. Kate salió con el orb, un par de semillas petrificadoras y tres semillas revividoras.

- Vamos entonces- se subieron sobre Shu y salieron volando. La verdad es que esta parte del viaje fue deliciosa. Hacía mucho calor y el aire fresco de altura le daba a Jamie en la cara, cosa que consideraba simplemente gloriosa. Llegaron a una parte donde la vegetación se hacía más escasa y había muchos riscos. De pronto, vieron una gigantesca grieta.

- ¡El Gran Cañón!- dijo Kate.- ¡Qué profundo!

- Son casi cuatro kilómetros de profundidad- dijo Shu.- Vamos. Habrá que buscar el sendero.

- Procuremos no separarnos- dijo Takato.- No nos volveríamos a encontrar nunca...

- Es cierto, aquí los senderos son como laberintos.- dijo Kate.

Shu bajó y se puso a volar a unos 2 metros de altura, a una velocidad cercana a los 18 kilómetros por hora. Iban ojeando todos los recovecos y senderos, pero no veían nada.

- Chicos- dijo Takato, que miró hacia atrás al escuchar un sonido raro- Tenemos compañía.

Todos se dieron vuelta como si les hubiera picado una avispa. No era para menos. Ahí estaban frente a ellos... 30 Yanmas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Takato.

- Perderlos, supongo- dijo Shu.- ¡Sujétense!

Shu hizo un giro instantáneo hacia arriba y partió a casi 330 km/h. Subió casi 5 kilómetros en 1 minuto, mientras hacía unos giros y vueltas evadiendo a los insectos que se les tiraron encima. Cuando el dragón se detuvo en el aire, pudo ver que los chicos estaban bien sujetos, pero que el vértigo no les hizo bien. Takato y Jamie vomitaron.

- Argh, me siento enfermo... Perdón- dijo Takato.

- Preocupémonos por nuestro problema- dijo Kate. Pudo ver que ahora alrededor de ellos había, ahora 65 insectos, entre Yanmas, Beedrills y Ledian.

- No queda otra, habrá que darles pelea- dijo Shu.

- Pero que sea en el suelo- gimió Jamie, que realmente se sentía mareado- No aguantaría más volteretas como esas tan rápido.

- Bueno- dijo Shu. Se puso a descender en forma medianamente pausada. Los insectos estaban tras ellos pero aún ninguno atacaba al cuarteto. Se demoraron unos 8 minutos en llegar abajo. Al grupo se le unieron aún más insectos, pero no atacaron aún.

Apenas llegaron a suelo, los chicos se bajaron del dragón. Pero vieron que la cosa abajo era peor: Aparecieron un montón de Pokémon que no podían volar. 78 insectos voladores, más 22 Pokémon no voladores para un total de 100 rivales contra los 4 integrantes de nuestro equipo de rescate.

Jamie vio que realmente la situación era cruda y que existían muchas posibilidades de no salir con vida. Vio a Shu. No denotaba tanta preocupación, pero había fruncido el ceño y analizaba la situación. Takato se animó después de comerse un pedazo de manzana que Kate le convidó. Kate era la única que no se sentía enferma, pero estaba muy preocupada. Sus amigos del equipo anterior, eran cuatro pokémones MUY poderosos y cayeron ante una cantidad de enemigos menor. ¿Cómo saldrían de ésta?


	11. El Gran Cañón, segunda parte

**11. El Gran Cañón (parte 2)**

Pese a lo disparejo de la situación, todos tenían una ligera esperanza de sobrevivir. Además, nadie había podido ver realmente las habilidades del dragón frente a ellos.

- ¿Quién dará el primer golpe?- dijo Jamie.

- Que sean ellos- dijo Kate.- Si empezamos nosotros, se nos arrojarán en masa.

- Pero quizás podamos parlamentar...- dijo Takato.- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué nos persiguen?

- PORQUE ESTAN EN NUESTRO TERRITORIO, VAYANSE DE AQUI- dijo uno de los Yanmas.

- ¿Y no podemos revisar... Buscamos un camino?

- ¡QUE SE VAYAN ESTAMOS DICIENDO O LES ATACAREMOS!- dijo otro de los Yanma.

- Pero ustedes no entienden...- dijo Jamie.- Es de vital importan...

- NO NOS INTERESA LO QUE LES IMPORTE. VAYANSE O ACABAREMOS CON USTEDES.

A Kate le empezó a dar rabia lo cerrado de mente de los Pokémon.

- ¡¿NO ENTIENDEN QUE ES DE VIDA O MUERTE?!- chilló la chikorita.

- NO NOS INTERESA, VAYANSE A LA CUENTA DE TRES- dijo el primer Yanma.- UNO...

- ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Shu.

- Me molesta tener que, pero hay que huir...

- ¡Un momento!- dijo Kate.- ¿Qué somos? ¡Un equipo de rescate! Imagínense que el que debemos rescatar fuese un Pokémon en peligro. ¿Huiríamos? El orb de escape es para casos de emergencia, cuando todos estén gravemente heridos y vamos a caer, pero no para huir en forma miserable. ¿Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer? Con o sin orb, ¡el equipo Linux jamás se rinde! Y prefiero mil veces morir luchando que volver avergonzada.

- DOS- dijeron los pokémon.

- ¿Qué piensas?- le dijo Takato a Jamie.

- ¡Tiene razón! Aunque cueste. ¿Qué piensas tú?- le dijo a Shu.

- Tengo un ataque que podría acabar instantáneamente con por lo menos la mitad de los insectos, pero que requiere a mis compañeros seguros en algún lugar aislado. Habrá que ver.

- ¡Está dicho!- dijo Kate.- ¡OIGAN POKEMONES! ¿SABEN CUAL ES NUESTRA RESPUESTA A IRNOS DE AQUI?

En ese momento, un escupo bien arrojado le dio en la cara a uno de los Yanma.

- ¡ATAQUEN!- dijo el insecto, herido en su orgullo.

Los cien Pokémon se arrojaron contra nuestros amigos. Al instante fue todo un revoltijo. Nadie podía ver casi nada. Los chicos atacaban como podían, pero recibían muchos golpes. En medio de la lucha, un Scyther de por ahí le cercenó un brazo a Takato, que estaba TAN absorto en la lucha, que sólo se percató cuando quiso usarlo. Pero la respuesta fue veloz: Kate le arrojó una semilla revividora a Takato. Fue el milagro, el brazo apareció de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso?- le preguntó Jamie a Kate mientras lanzaba un chorro de agua contra dos de los yanma.

- Porque se comió la semilla antes de 40 segundos de cortado el brazo.

En medio de la batalla, vieron todos cómo Shu se elevó en el aire. Los insectos también lo notaron.

- ¡QUE LOS VOLADORES VAYAN TODOS CONTRA ÉL!- dijo el líder Yanma.- ¡Los de suelo pueden ocuparse de los otros tres!

Todos los insectos voladores se arrojaron contra Shu, que más que preocupado o asustado, se notaba concentrado. Hizo algunos giros con mucha habilidad... Y de pronto su cuerpo se puso totalmente rojo.

- ¡Ah, carajo! ¡Cúbranse!- dijo Takato.- ¡CUBRANSE!- repitió y se lanzó sobre Kate para protegerla con su cuerpo. Jamie se cubrió como pudo. Algunos de los Pokémon salvajes también alcanzaron a reaccionar y se cubrieron.

Del cuerpo de Shu salió una onda color rojo que arrasó con todos los Pokémon que tenía cerca, en todas direcciones. De los 78 insectos que se lanzaron contra él, cayeron cerca de 50 con la onda de calor, que había sido el ataque utilizado.

Uno de los Scyther del suelo chilló. Empezó a moverse de allá para acá, y Jamie, levantando la cabeza, pudo ver que se estaba quemando. Su cuerpo completo estaba en llamas.

Independientemente de la postura o de qué tanto les interesara a esos Pokémon proteger su territorio, aunque fuese guerra, la idea no era simplemente asesinar, se estaba actuando en defensa propia. Jamie se incorporó y lanzó un chorro de agua bien apuntado hacia el Scyther. El pokémon estaba debilitado, pero no muerto, aunque con muchísimas quemaduras. Varios Pokémon lo notaron.

Cuando el calor cesó, 20 segundos después, varios siguieron con la batalla, pero unos pocos Pokémon se quedaron parados.

- Gracias por protegerme- le dijo Kate a Takato.- ¿Y Jamie?

- Soy del tipo agua, el calor no me hizo tanto daño- dijo el chico Mudkip.

- Lo que hiciste fue demasiado noble- le dijo Kate a Jamie, mirando al Scyther. Pero no pudieron seguirse preocupando de eso. Atacaron a los pocos Pokémon que seguían en batalla contra ellos. Con algo de esfuerzo lograron debilitarles. Shu no tenía problemas con los insectos. Hizo un ataque de tormenta de arena. Inmediatamente todos los Pokémon que había en el suelo se olvidaron de cualquier batalla y se dedicaron a taparse los ojos. Kate y Jamie fueron los únicos que pudieron ver algo. Sólo distinguían sombras en lo alto, pero pudieron adivinar que Shu iba ganando... Hasta que de pronto la tormenta se detuvo. Vieron cómo Shu caía en picada cerca de ellos. Pero logró hacer un arco y estrellarse contra el suelo mucho más suavemente que una caída directa.

- Ah, demonios- dijo el dragón. Tenía una mordedura en un ala, y en esa mordedura había un líquido viscoso color púrpura, fosforecente.

- Te envenenaron- dijo Kate.- No traje ninguna baya para eso...

- Creo que me las arreglaré por un rato, pero no duraré más de dos horas con esto- dijo Shu.

Vieron cómo aún se les arrojaban unos 15 insectos voladores, pero para su sorpresa, algunos scyther y Gligar se metieron por delante.

- ¡DETENGANSE!- dijeron.

Los insectos se detuvieron.

- Mírense. Su líder cayó, están sin nadie. Y están atacándoles por el territorio. Algo comprensible. Nosotros hacíamos igual. Pero tengan el agrado de mirar a mi compañero- dijo uno de los Scyther, señalando al quemado.- Le respetaron la vida a nuestro amigo, por tanto, nosotros tenemos que respetarles la vida a ellos, esta vez.

- ¿Qué opinan?- dijo un Ledyba que quedaba con el grupo.

- ¿Lo viste?- le preguntó un Yanma al Scyther.

- Con mis propios ojos.

- Entonces, que sea. Ganamos bastante experiencia con esta batalla- dijeron varios.

Los chicos agradecieron de corazón la intervención.- Gracias- dijo Jamie.

- Favor por favor- dijo el Scyther secamente.- Si están buscando el sendero hacia el monte Hao, es por allá. Péguense a la muralla derecha y lo encontrarán.

- Gracias- dijo Kate.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo a Shu.

- Me molesta bastante, siento como que lo tengo en la sangre, pero estaré bien por un rato- dijo el Flygon.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando. Ahora ningún Pokémon se les acercó. Encontraron un orb para acercar todos los objetos que hubiera por la zona.

- Lo usaremos en la caverna, porque dudo que aquí hayan muchos objetos- dijo Kate.- ¿Aguantarás?

- Sí.

Los chicos avanzaron. De pronto a Takato se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Y si nosotros le limpiamos la herida envenenada?

- No seas idiota- dijo Kate.- Si lamemos eso, nos envenenaremos también. Además, el veneno ya le penetró. Eso quiere decir que aunque limpiemos la herida seguirá envenenado.

- Verdad uu perdón

Los chicos vieron la entrada a la caverna, que iba sendero arriba.

- Completamos la primera parte del trayecto. Espero que no tengamos tantos problemas en esta caverna- dijo Jamie.


	12. Dentro del monte Hao

**12. Dentro de Monte Hao**

- ¡Orb, haz lo tuyo!- dijo Kate, alzando el orb en el aire.

El orb brilló y de todos lados aparecieron objetos. Dos de esos eran "pañuelo móvil", otro era una baya Pecha (¡Justo lo que necesitaban!), unas cuantas semillas y dos orb, uno que petrificaba a todos los Pokémon en un radio de 2 Km. que no pertenecieran al bando del equipo que lo usase y el otro era un orb pasa subir tres niveles a todos los Pokémon de la zona (tanto amigos como enemigos). Kate no dudó y lo usó al instante.

Shu se comió la baya y se sintió repuesto casi de inmediato. Bastó una pequeña revolcada en la tierra para sacarse lo que quedaba en sus alas y ya estaba.

- Chicos, ¿Para qué es el pañuelo móvil?

- No son muchos los objetos que no tengo idea para lo que sirven y éste es uno de ellos...- dijo Kate

- El pañuelo móvil es súper útil- dijo Shu.- Préstame uno.- se lo puso.

- ¿Y?

Sin decir palabra, Shu se acercó a una muralla y ¡Desapareció en ella como un fantasma!

- !!!!!

Shu se asomó.

- El pañuelo móvil te sirve para andar por cualquier clase de terreno, ya sea agua, fuego, roca o lava, sin hacerte daño. El problema es que al atravesar murallas... Se te vacían las tripas casi de inmediato. ¡Tengo hambre!- la cara semillorosa del descomunal dragón les recordó a todos que él era el único con hambre del grupo.

- Ve a cazar algo tranquilo- dijo Kate.- Nosotros te esperaremos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos con él?- dijo Jamie.

- Un cazador solitario como él hace mucho mejor su trabajo si está solo. Además, nosotros podríamos espantarle a sus presas...- dijo Takato.

- Pero... ¿Qué come un Flygon?

- Pues... Pokémones... como Rattata, Pikachu...- dijo Kate.

- ¿Pikachu?- dijo Jamie.

- Claro, Pikachu. ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan raro?

- No, nada, es que... ¿Se puede comer a alguien con el que se está hablando sin ser un asesino?

- Es algo que a un humano le es difícil de entender- dijo Kate.- pero en nuestras leyes sí. Un asesino es el que mata por placer, diversión o simplemente sin motivo. Un cazador lo hace para no morirse. Es la ley de la vida.

- Lo pienso y me da pavor pensar en los chillidos de horror de sus presas...- Jamie sintió un escalofrío.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Shu es noble para acabar con su presa y no la hace sentir dolor- dijo Takato.

- Me resulta difícil pensarlo. ¿No se moriría la presa de miedo si es que Shu la agarra?

- Nunca has visto el poder de convencimiento que tiene un dragón. Es algo increíble. Yo te digo más- dijo Kate.- Te apuesto incluso a que si Shu caza algo, lo que sea, su presa va a estar poco menos que rogándole que se la coma.

- OO no me cabe en la cabeza una situación tan bizarra.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mirar a Shu sin que se de cuenta?- dijo Kate.

- De acuerdo.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde podían oír ruidos. No había muchos Pokémones cerca (salvo alguno que otro zubat que resultaron muy fáciles de derrotar para Jamie). De pronto sintieron un par de voces y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Los chicos llegaron y observaron desde un puesto privilegiado. Ahí estaba Shu. Junto a él estaba un Plusle. Otra cosa que Jamie notó es que el pañuelo que indicaba la permanencia de Shu al Equipo de rescate estaba la mitad rojo, la otra mitad blanco.

- Lo siento mucho- decía el dragón.- Pero tú entiendes el motivo por el que te traje.

- Lo sé- dijo el Plusle- Pero... ¿Por qué yo?

- Tú entiendes lo que son las leyes de la naturaleza. Si te descuidas un minuto, pierdes. En este caso no estabas pendiente y te agarré.

- Te aprovechaste de que mi electricidad no te daña- dijo el Pokémon.- Anda, acabemos con esto luego.

- Es que ahí quiero que entiendas algo... Si te traje, no es porque yo disfrute asesinando otros Pokémon. Pero has de entender que así como ustedes se alimentan de frutas, bayas, semillas y todo eso, yo soy un carnívoro. No me resulta de otra forma...

- ¿Y has tratado de comer otra cosa?

- Sí, pero mi estómago no puede procesarla. Pero tú entiendes eso, así como se que tú no puedes comer tierra...

Jamie quedó atónito. Después de eso, siguió a la conversación una explicación de la historia del mundo y de lo perfecta que es la naturaleza y todo eso. Finalmente, ocurrió todo tal cual Kate lo predijo: A los seis minutos el Plusle estaba poco menos que rogándole al dragón que se lo comiese. Era tanto que hasta Jamie tenía ganas de ir hacia el dragón, pero Takato lo sujetó.

- Vamos, hemos visto lo suficiente- dijo Takato, llevándose a Jamie de la cresta.

- Yo no- dijo Kate. Miró un instante más, a ver cómo Shu decapitaba rápida e indoloramente a su presa, y después fue con sus amigos.- Ya, ya vimos lo suficiente. Vámonos

- ¬¬

Los chicos siguieron la ruta. Pero Kate y Takato notaron que Jamie estaba raro.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- No... no sé...

- ¿Qué? ¿Quedaste sorprendido con el poder de convencimiento de Shu?

- No sé... ¡Es que es súper raro!

- Es más normal de lo que parece. Te voy a decir algo- dijo Kate.- Dragonite, Flygon y Salamence tienen la misma habilidad. No se sabe por qué un dragón puede convencer con tanta facilidad.

- Ganaron la apuesta.- dijo Jamie.

Los chicos volvieron y siguieron lentamente el sendero. Como a los 25 minutos volvió Shu.

- Ya estoy listo. Gracias por esperarme.

- vamos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jamie?- Shu preguntó de pronto.- Te noto extraño.

- Está sorprendido porque te escuchó convencer a tu presa.- dijo Takato.

- ¿Eso? ¡Amigo, no es para tanto! Oye, tú eres también un depredador, debería serte fácil...- dijo Shu.

- ¿Yo depredador?

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué has comido desde que te volviste Pokémon?

- Pues... Bayas y Gummis.

- Porque aún no te mueves en tu propio elemento. Cuando disfrutes del agua, vas a entender a qué me refiero con que eres un depredador.

Los chicos siguieron la ruta. A Shu se le notó de inmediato el ánimo mucho más arriba que antes. Un par de zubats atacaron, que éste repelió con simples amagos de híper-rayo, tan débiles que ni siquiera mella le hacían a las rocas de las murallas y el techo.

Avanzando por ahí pasaron casi 5 horas... Hasta que por fin vieron la salida.

Llegaron y vieron que el acantilado era MUY alto y que se veía un hermoso atardecer. Y ahí estaba a quien habían ido a ver.

Xatu estaba sentado meditando.

Los chicos se acercaron un poco, tratando de no desconcentrarle. Pero el ave ni siquiera dio señas de sentirlos.

- ¿Estará durmiendo?- dijo Takato.

- No creo- dijo Shu.- Más bien está meditando. Podríamos hacer lo mismo, intentar purificar nuestro espíritu para ser más receptivos.

- ¿Limpiar... el espíritu?- dijo Jamie.

- Nah, todos los dragones son profundos para hablar- dijo Kate.- Sólo sentémonos y esperemos a que salga de su trance meditativo.


	13. Esperando a Xatu

**13. Esperando a Xatu**

Pasaron casi 7 horas. Kate dormía. Takato y Jamie estaban en un rincón jugando Othello, con piedras a las que Charmander les chamuscó un lado. Shu parecía estar en el mismo estado de meditación que Xatu. Y el Xatu ni siquiera se había movido.

Bien entrada la noche, Kate se despertó. Los demás chicos dormían, excepto Shu que seguía inmóvil.

- Shu, ¿estás despierto?

- Claro- dijo el dragón, mirando a su compañera de equipo.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues... nada, es que... Dormí toda la tarde y ahora estoy viendo que pasaré la noche despierta.

- No te preocupes, no tengo sueño. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- No sé... ¿Oye, no estabas en trance?

- No, para nada- sonrió el dragón.- Simplemente cerré los ojos y puse mi mente en blanco por un lado, procurando sentir todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. En eso consiste la meditación. Ya después de eso, empiezas a pensar solo... en el mundo y en tu vida.

- ¿Es muy difícil?

- Las primeras veces es difícil quedarse quieto, pero después es muy fácil.

- A ver, lo intentaré- dijo Kate. Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir todo su cuerpo, pero no le resultó.

- Es más difícil de lo que creía. Bah, dejémoslo. Mira, la noche es hermosa.

- Ya lo creo- dijo Shu. La luna llena ya había asomado hacía rato, estaba totalmente despejado y el reflejo del astro iluminaba hasta el último punto al horizonte. Y era una noche calurosa.- Oye, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? No siempre se tiene una vista así.

- Claro - dijo Kate. Se subió sobre el Flygon, y salieron volando. Pero esta vez el dragón iba a unos aceptables 60 Km/h.

- Qué lindo es todo esto. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer toda nuestra tierra.

- Nuestra tierra- dijo Shu- no es tan grande, pero es hermosa. Vivimos en una isla de unos 600 kilómetros cuadrados. Y a cierta distancia de ella hay otras pocas islas más pequeñas. Quizás algún día vayamos.

- Qué lindo es todo esto- dijo la Chikorita.- El aire es un poco frío aquí arriba, eso sí.

- Te voy a mostrar un lugar hermoso, al que más de una vez vine cuando me sentía triste y abatido- dijo el dragón. Giró hacia la izquierda y bajó en un punto exacto. Por fin llegaron, y Chikorita encontró que el lugar era el más bello que jamás hubiese visto.

Había un arroyo, una cascada y una laguna formada donde caía el agua. Alrededor había zonas para tomar sol de día o ponerse a meditar. Y el lugar invitaba a quedarse ahí.

- Es lo más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez. Muchas gracias por traerme.

- Muchas gracias a ustedes, por haberme dejado unirme al equipo. Sé que tengo defectos, pero...

- ¿Defectos? Shu, todos los tenemos. Creo que yo soy demasiado orgullosa, pero mira a Takato y a Jamie. Takato es demasiado... inocente, y Jamie... es demasiado sumiso. Pero tú... Eres sereno, reflexivo y tienes unas habilidades estupendas para luchar y cazar.

- Eso lo sé, pero no me gusta acabar con Pokémones a los que nunca antes vi ni conocí. Cuando cazo es una excepción, pero tratándose de luchas, prefiero mil veces que sea en defensa propia.

- No te preocupes por lo de cazador. No afectas al equipo en ese sentido, más porque tu pañuelo indica que estás cazando alimento y no rescatando.

- Como no me veo el pañuelo, no me he fijado en ese detalle.

- Cuando estás cazando, se te pone una mitad blanca y la otra roja.

- Ya veo. Estos pañuelos tienen propiedades especiales. De cualquier forma, el puro hecho de estar en el equipo me ha hecho sentirme como nunca había sido capaz de sentirme. Por fin siento que estoy haciendo el bien, no simplemente dejando pasar los años en una cueva.

- Es la gracia de un equipo de rescate. Shu, este lugar es lejos lo más bello que haya visto jamás. ¿Nadie más lo conoce?

- No sé, porque nunca veo Pokémones por aquí, pero al mismo tiempo, ellos podrían haber huido al verme llegar. De cualquier forma, es tarde. Creo que debemos volver con los chicos.

- ¿Habrá que atravesar el Gran Cañón y el Monte Hao de nuevo?

- No. Cuando partimos, memoricé el lugar exacto.

Kate se subió sobre el dragón y volaron de regreso a la montaña. Ahí estaban Takato y Jamie durmiendo a pata suelta... Y el Xatu en la misma posición inmóvil.

Llegó la mañana, finalmente. Takato y Jamie se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Shu y Kate estaban juntos conversando sobre muchas cosas.

- Ahúuuua- bostezó Takato.- Buenos días chicos.

- Ahúum- bostezó Jamie.- Buenos días amigos.

- Buenos días- dijo Kate, sin moverse.

- ¿Por qué tan inmóvil?- dijo Takato.

- Está "desayunando"- dijo Shu.- Hay que darle un rato.

- ¿De... sayunando? ¡Pero yo no la veo comiendo nada!- protestó el pokémon de fuego.

- Takato, las plantas también se alimentan de luz solar, creo que eso se le llama fotoalgo... foto qué, no recuerdo... - dijo Jamie

- Fotosíntesis- dijo Shu.

- Eso.

- Aah. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Nah, comí ayer y con eso me basta por una semana. Creo sí que ustedes deberían desayunar algo- dijo Shu.

- Algo... ¿qué?

- Hay algunos gummis y semillas con los objetos- dijo Kate, sin moverse.- Dos para cada uno.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Cuando se terminaron el desayuno, vieron al Xatu inmóvil y se les ocurrió que sería un día bastante aburrido si se quedaban ahí haciendo nada.

- Hagamos algo para pasar el rato- dijo Shu.

- ¿Algo como qué?- dijo Kate, que ya se movió y fue con los demás.

- No se, ¿una competencia de canto?- sugirió Jamie, de pura joda, pero a Kate y Takato les gustó.

- ¡Es una idea excelente!- dijo Takato.

- ¡Buena idea!- dijo Kate.

- ¿Quién empieza?

- Échenlo a la suerte- dijo Shu.

- ¿Cómo? No tenemos botellas- dijo Jamie.

- ¿Botellas? ¿Y cómo saber la suerte con eso? Nooo, estoy pensando en una roca puntiaguda. Miren, pónganse en círculo conmigo. OK. Giramos la roca y a quien apunte la punta empieza.

- Es la misma idea de la botella- insistió el chico Mudkip.

Giraron la roca y Takato salió apuntado.

- Jajaja, no canto perfecto, pero le hago el intento. A ver. "Nunca, nunca jamás, habría presupuestado que sería un ser perfecto yeah yeah yeah!"

- ¡CALLATE!- chilló Kate. La verdad que la voz de Takato era peor que la de Agumon (y eso es ya decir mucho). Hasta Xatu llegó a vibrar un poco.- ¡Preferiría mil veces escuchar el chillido de dolor de un yanma!

- ¡Oye, qué mala eres!- dijo Takato.

- Takato, ella es muy directa para decir las cosas, pero hay que aceptar la verdad. Lo siento uu- dijo Jamie.

- Son muy malos conmigo- dijo el lagarto.- A ver, que cante otro.

- A ver, esta vez lo haré yo.- dijo Jamie.- "¡Tu cariño se me va! ¡Se me va, como el agua entre los dedos! ¡Y no lo puedo evitar, a pesar que de pena yo me muero, ooh, era dueño de tu amor, es mi culpa este dolor, yeah, yeah, yeah, uooh, ooh, ooh, uuuuuh... ¡No me quites este amor, reconozco mi error, se me parte el corazón!... ¡Sin tu amor no viviré y por siempre lloraré, recordando tu querer!... Tu sonrisa se me va... Ya no está, aunque trato de buscarla... era dueño de tu amor, es mi culpa este dolor, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeeoh, ooh, ooh, uuuuuh... ¡No me quites este amor, reconozco mi error, se me parte el corazón!... ¡Sin tu amor no viviré y por siempre lloraré, recordando tu querer!... Tu cariño se me vaaaa, se me va, como el agua entre los dedos... Y no lo puedo evitar, a pesar, que de pena yo me muerooooo uooh, Woooh"- Jamie había adoptado una postura firme, había puesto una cara media agresiva y aprovechó de mover la cabeza como si estuviese rockeando. Su voz no era perfecta pero era bastante buena, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que un Mudkip tiene normalmente una voz medio alta.

- Te toca- le dijeron Takato y Jamie a Kate.

- ¿Yo? Estee... bueno... "Te marchaste sin palabras, cerrando la puerta, justo cuando te pedía un poco más... El miedo te alejó del nido, sin una respuesta, dejando un corazón herido, dejándome atrás... Es que me muero de amor, si no estás, me muero y no puedo esperar, a que vuelvas de nuevo aquí, junto a mí, con tus besos..."

- Bueeena- dijo Jamie.- No es perfecta pero me gusta tu timbre de voz.

- La verdad que cantas bien. Oye... ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?- dijo Shu.

- ¡Queremos oírte cantar!

- ¡¡¡ Síiiii !!!- saltó de alegría Kate.- TODOS los dragones son ultraconocidos por ser increíbles cantarines. Una vez oí un Dragonite... Me emociono de sólo recordarlo... ¡Shu!

- Pero... es que me da pena...

- Shu, hazlo por mí- dijo Kate.

- De acuerdo... Pero por favor, no se rían. Creo que incluso Takato canta mejor que yo, casi nunca practico la voz.

- ¿Yo cantar mejor que alguien? ¡Ni en sueños! Vamos, queremos oírte- dijo Takato.

- De acuerdo... Pero perdónenme si canto mal.

Cuando Shu cantó, a todos se les puso la piel de gallina. Pero no porque cantase mal. El timbre de voz, de tenor, era TAN emotivo que a todos les dio un escalofrío.

- "A little girl saw a red rose, waiting, hoping all her love... She fells from hopeless but never comes... She has died without a word... Love is for finish hurt, saw reflection, look all this, a red rose cause a red death, little girl without a friend"

- ¡Cantas increíble!

- Es un dragón, es obvio- dijo Kate.- Shu, tu voz es hermosa.

- Debe ser por eso, que soy un dragón- el dragón trató de cortar el elogio.

- ¿Te sabes más?- insistió Takato.

- Algunas 

- ¡Canta una!

- Bueno, ya... Pero... ah, ok.

Shu cantó, a pedido de sus amigos, tres canciones más, una de ellas en alemán. Finalmente se cansaron pero el Xatu seguía inmóvil.


	14. Terminan los buenos tiempos

**14. Terminan los buenos tiempos**

- Oigan chicos, ya llevamos más de 27 horas aquí y Xatu no ha dado señales de vida.- dijo Takato.

- He escuchado que cuando los Pokémon psíquicos meditan su conciencia sale de su cuerpo- dijo Shu.

- Eso podría ser- dijo Kate.

- Pero esto es aburridor. Vamos a ver qué pasa.- Jamie se acercó al Xatu, se paró frente a él y lo miró fijo. Pero no pasó nada.

- Xatu, señor Xatu- agitó la mano delante de él y no pasó nada.- Señor Xatu, necesitamos hablar con usted...

El Xatu ni se movió.

- Señor Xatu- dijo Takato.- Por favor, despierte...

- Oye Xatu ¡Despierta!- gritó Kate, acercándose a él. Como no pasó nada, la Chikorita le hizo un placaje, gritándole "¡DESPIERTE YA PUES!". Los chicos quedaron Oo

El Xatu rodó unos metros por el suelo, y se incorporó. Y miró a los chicos.

- Ch, hasta que se dignaron a sacarme de la petrificación...

- que... ¡¡¡¡¡ QUE !!!!!- la cara de Kate, Jamie y Takato era la misma. Shu era el único con tentación de risa.

- ¡CLARO! Hace como tres días vinieron los integrantes del equipo Doom y como no les quise hablar, me petrificaron con un orb. ¿Creen que si no hubiera estado petrificado no me hubiera movido? Estoy muerto de hambre y de sed.

- :: Toma- Shu le pasó algunas semillas al Pokémon.

- Ñam, ñom, mucho mejor, ñam ñom- el ave comía mientras hablaba. Pero se incorporó.- Ahora sí, puedo hablar con ustedes.

- Venimos a saber...

- No es necesario que me lo digan. Estuve escuchándoles todo el día de ayer y hoy. Bienvenidos al Monte Hao, Inocente-Charmander, Orgullosa-Chikorita, Humano-Mudkip, Sereno-Flygon.

- ¿Sabías que Jamie es humano? ¡Pero si eso no lo dijimos en ningún momento!

- Pero algo de poder leer la mente tengo. Sí sé que Jamie es un humano. Así como también sé que los desastres naturales que han ocurrido hace último, que aún no han sido muchos, aumentarán en gran medida. Muchos morirán. Y el que Jamie se haya vuelto humano tiene relación con ello.

- ¿ QUE ?

- Eso quiere decir que... ¿Por mi culpa van a seguir ocurriendo desastres naturales?- dijo Jamie.

- Dije que tu transformación en Pokémon tiene que ver con ellos. No dije que fueses el causante. Por demás, tú has venido con un objetivo en este mundo. Puede ser tanto bueno como malo, depende del cristal con el que se vea.

- Entiendo- dijo Shu, que no había dicho nada.- Pero si él tiene relación con su transformación en humano, ¿Cuál es esa relación? ¿En qué influye que él sea humano, en los desastres?

- No os puedo decir más, porque no lo se. Yo ya dije lo que habían venido a saber.

- Pero... ¡Por favor, queremos saber...!

- Dije que no sé más. Ahora regresen a su base.

- Vamos- dijo Shu.- No le sacaremos ni una palabra más. Chicos, ¿Podríamos bajar por la montaña? Hay algo que quiero ver.

- Bueno, pero cuando lleguemos al Gran Cañón nos vamos volando- dijo Jamie.

- Por supuesto.

- Ja, ja, ja, está bueno saberlo- dijo el Hypno, escondiéndose por ahí, en la montaña Hao.- Ahora sí tengo pruebas.

Nuestros amigos bajaron. Pero llegados a un lugar, Shu se desvió. Los chicos no fueron con él; se quedaron esperando unos minutos. Shu llegó a un lugar bastante protegido. Y en un rincón había una madre Pikachu, amamantando a otros cinco Pichu recién nacidos.

- Veo que no andas de cacería. Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias, señora- dijo Shu, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.- Sólo quería saber cómo había ocurrido todo.

- Ninguna complicación, todo salió perfecto. El lugar que encontraste ha resultado muy tranquilo y cálido. Te lo agradezco.

- No hay de qué, señora. Hice lo que me correspondía hacer.

- No, no hiciste lo que te correspondía hacer. El perdonarme la vida sólo por el hecho de estar cercana a dar a luz, y más encima ayudarme con un lugar adecuado fue algo muy noble y que no cualquiera habría hecho.

- Pero pertenezco a un equipo de rescate.

- Aún si no pertenecieras... ¿Me habrías dado la segunda oportunidad? Yo creo que sí. Shu, el que seas un Pokémon cazador y carnívoro, no me hace dejar de pensar que pese a ello, eres un buen Pokémon, que vale mucho. Lo que te dije el otro día lo cumpliré: Si algún día, en el que andes de cacería, me atrapas de nuevo, no me resistiré. No correspondería. Otros jamás han tenido la oportunidad de salvarse de un depredador, y menos porque el mismo depredador les haya dado la segunda oportunidad, sólo por buen corazón. Ve, y serás siempre bienvenido en mi familia.- le Pikachu estiró la mano y le acarició la cara al descomunal dragón.

- Gracias, señora. Debo irme.

- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para saber cómo estamos. Adiós y que te vaya bien.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Kate.

- Todo bien. Vámonos- dijo Shu.

- Oye, Shu... Discúlpanos, pero... No pudimos aguantar la tentación y te seguimos sin que te dieras cuenta- dijo Takato.

- Me di cuenta.- dijo el dragón- No pasan tan desapercibidos.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?- dijo Kate.- ¿Y cómo no nos dijiste nada? A ver, ¿Dónde estábamos?

- Escondidos detrás de una de las rocas de la entrada.

- Ahí estábamos- dijo Jamie.

- Bueno, nos pillaste- dijo Kate.- Vamos de regreso a la base. Muero de sueño.

Salieron de la montaña Hao por la entrada al sendero, pero en vez de atravesar el Gran Cañón, simplemente se subieron en el dragón y volaron hacia la base.

Nuestros amigos llegaron en un rato.

- Bueno, fue un viaje sólo para pasar rabias- dijo Kate.- Voy a devolver estos objetos a la tienda Kangaskhan.

- OK, te esperamos- dijeron Takato y Jamie.- Shu, ¿te quedas con nosotros?

- Bueno ya, no tengo nada que hacer y no tengo sueño.

- Ahora que estamos sólo nosotros- dijo Jamie.- Oye Shu, ¿A qué te referías el otro día con que yo seré depredador en el agua?

- Los Mudkip son Pokémon que viven en pantanos o en aguas lodosas. Algunas veces en ríos. Son omnívoros (comen de todo). Pero en el agua son excelentes cazadores.

- ¿Yo cazador? No me veo.

- Pero algún día te veré capturando un Krabby o un Goldeen y te diré "¿Viste que yo te lo decía?"- dijo Shu.

- Bueno, ¿Y tú, Takato?

- ¿Yo qué? ¿Que qué como? Lo que venga. Cuando chico me daban pequeños bichajos, pero después crecí y le agarré el gusto a las frutas y todo eso.

- Adaptaste tu cuerpo- dijo Shu.- Yo a estas alturas no podría aunque quisiera. De cualquier forma, parece que soy el que más sabe sobre la vida en estado salvaje. Jamie, ¿Qué clase de reglas usan los humanos?

- Ninguna. Las reglas todo el mundo se las pasa de largo. No recuerdo mucho sobre mi vida en sí, pero recuerdo que comprábamos carne en el supermercado.

- ¿Supermercado? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un lugar en el que se vendían muchas cosas.

- Ah. ¿Y entonces ahí comprabas a tu presa?

- Nooo, nos pasaban la carne ya lista para cocinarla

- ¿Cocinarla? Dices... ¿Rostizarla al fuego?

- Algo así.

- Qué raro- dijo Shu.- De cualquier manera, pese a todo, me siento más feliz así como vivimos nosotros. Hay un código de honor y al menos hay algo de respeto.

En ese momento, vieron que Kate entró a la base muy agitada. Jadeaba que no daba más.

- ¡ah, ah, chicos! ¡Tienen que venir!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Takato.

- ¡En la plaza! ¡Está hablando el equipo Doom!

- ¿En la plaza? Vamos- los chicos partieron. Y llegaron. Efectivamente, al centro estaban el Hypno, un Gulpin (ya no estaba el Aron), Tarja y un Ditto.

Ahí hablaba Hypno.

- Todos sabemos la historia que contó el Whiscash. Hay un Pokémon asesino, un humano convertido en Pokémon por asesinar a su familia.

- Sí, pero al grano- dijo el Caterpie al que nuestros amigos habían ayudado.

- Es que a eso me dirijo. La cosa es que ellos fueron ayer al Gran Cañón y causaron una gran masacre entre los Pokémon de la zona. Yo la vi, vi cómo ese Flygon que anda con ellos rostizó a 50 pokémon de un solo golpe.

- ¡Oye, eso no es cierto!- se metió Kate.- ¡Nos estábamos defendiendo de un ejército de Pokémon que nos atacó!

- Sí, claro, ¿y después de eso ellos les dejaron ir tranquilamente? No interesa. La cosa es que se metieron a la montaña Hao y se pusieron a subir. Ahí vi como miserablemente el Flygon asesinó a un par de Pokémones y se los comió...

- ¬¬ así que éste era el imbécil que me seguía- le susurró Shu a Jamie.- Debí encararlo.

- ... Al menos tuvo la decencia de perdonarle la vida a una Pikachu preñada. Llegaron a la cima de la montaña, y ahí estaba el Xatu petrificado. En vez de sacarlo de su condición, se pusieron a dar vueltas por ahí y a divertirse. Sólo hoy en la mañana se aburrieron, lo despetrificaron y ahí el Xatu les encaró que los desastres naturales que habían ocurrido, que aún no eran muchos, iban a aumentar en número. Y que todo era culpa del niño que se había convertido en Pokémon.

- Ya, de acuerdo- dijo la Kangaskhan.- Independiente del asunto que los Flygon son carnívoros, cosa que estás ignorando, ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Pregúntenselo a Jamie. ¡Ahí está!- el Hypno lo señaló.

- ¿A mí?- dijo el chico Mudkip.

- Claro, ¿No eres tú el humano que ha sido convertido en Pokémon?

Kate comprendió al instante la malicia de la historia del Hypno. - ¡Dile algo, Jamie!

- ¡¿Y QUE PUEDO DECIRLE?! ¡Yo soy un humano convertido en Pokémon! Pero... no recuerdo...

- ¿Qué hay que recordar? ¿O será que dices que no recuerdas?- dijo el Hypno.- La cosa es que si queremos evitar muertes, porque el Xatu dijo "Muchos morirán", deberíamos deshacernos del humano-pokémon.

- ¡Oye, no seas mentiroso!- dijo Takato.

- ¿Mentiroso? ¿Hay algo de lo que haya contado que haya sido mentira?- dijo el Hypno.

El silencio fue la mejor respuesta que el equipo Doom pudo desear. No sólo confirmaba la historia; sino que Jamie prácticamente estaba reconociendo ser el culpable. Todos se juntaron, excepto algunos como el Caterpie, el Metapod y el Magnemite. Sus caras denotaban cierto temor pero al mismo tiempo cierta rabia.

- ¿Por qué no nos contaste eso antes?- dijo un Ludicolo.

- ¡Nos engañó a todos! ¡Por eso!- aprovechó de carbonear Tarja.

Shu se puso por delante del Jamie al que todos querían atacar.

- Antes que nada, noto muchas falencias en tu historia- le dijo al Hypno.- Partiendo por el hecho que nosotros nos defendimos, no atacamos.

- ¿Defenderse llamas a escupirle en la cara al líder enemigo?

- Fue una respuesta a un ultimátum. Por lo demás, no sabíamos que el Xatu estaba petrificado. Y lo otro que el Xatu contó es que el Equipo Doom lo había petrificado por no querer decirles más.

- ¿NOSOTROS PETRIFICAR A XATU? ¡COMO TE ATREVES!- dijo el Gulpin.

- ¿Qué equipo tiene más credibilidad?- dijo el Hypno.- Recuerden que entre ustedes va un Flygon que asesina sin asco.

- Que cazo sin asco cuando tengo hambre- corrigió Shu.- Y que peleo cuando me sacan de quicio.

- ¿Pretendes una pelea aquí en la plaza?

- No, no es necesaria aquí- dijo Shu.- Donde quieras.

- No es necesaria una pelea. Todos se han dado cuenta que su equipo era una débil pluma condenada a caer por sus propios hechos. Acabemos con ellos.

- ¡¡¡ COMO PUEDEN SER TAN ESTUPIDOS !!!- explotó Kate.- ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ EL LES HIZO ALGO?! ¿ALGUNA VEZ JAMIE LES HIZO ALGO MALO? ¡RESPONDAN!

- No, porque estaba ocultándose- dijo el Ditto.- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que te creamos?

Nuestros amigos ardían de furia (excepto Jamie, que estaba que se caía desmayado).

- ¡Acabémosles!

- Primero habrá combate. Nadie toca a nadie sin pasar por encima mío- dijo Shu.

- ¡Alto!- dijo un Pokémon.

Era un Alakazam.

- No se puede negar la veracidad de la historia de Hypno. Después de todo le estoy leyendo la mente. Pero la historia de ese equipo también está en lo correcto. Propongo un consejo. En el que NO participen ni el equipo Doom ni el equipo Linux.

Todos asintieron. El Alakazam dijo:

- Váyanse a su base. Allá iremos a decirles lo que resolvamos.

Nuestros amigos se fueron. Cuando llegaron a la base, Kate retó bien retado a Jamie.

- ¡Como pudiste ser tan imbécil! ¡Y más encima te dejaste humillar! ¿No entiendes que ahora eres un asesino a ojos de todos?

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada! Lo que hiciste fue estúpido. Te condenaste solo. ¿Qué será de ti ahora?

- Si quieren irse, nadie se los prohíbe- dijo Jamie.- Lo que sí sé es que yo NO recuerdo mi pasado, y que NO SE si lo que el Hypno dijo sea verdad.

- Es que no nos vamos a ir- dijo Kate, herida en su orgullo con eso.- Se supone que somos un equipo y que debemos apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas. Pero al menos debiste colaborar...

- A ver, ¿en qué idioma lo digo? ¡NO - SE - SI - YO - SOY - ESE - ASESINO! ¿Qué pasa si resulta verdad?

Kate enmudeció. Entonces sintieron ruidos afuera. Salieron. Ahí estaba el Alakazam.

- Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Les daremos hasta mañana para que el humano prepare sus cosas y se marche. Nosotros esperaremos hasta cierta hora y de ahí saldremos tras de él. Si lo pillamos, no se salvará. Pero le estamos dando una oportunidad de irse.

- ¿Y los de su equipo?- dijo Shu.

- Quien quiera quedarse, deberá colaborar con su persecución y todo eso. Pero si le apoyan, entonces también serán considerados enemigos y el destino que a él le espere le esperará a sus amigos.

Los Pokémon se giraron y se fueron. Alguien sugirió la idea de ponerle un guardia a la puerta de la base, pero Alakazam dijo que así no tendría sentido haberles dado tiempo de huir.

Nuestros amigos se sentían pésimo.

- Amigos, creo que tendré que irme. No les pido que vayan conmigo, sería exponerlos innecesariamente. No valgo tanto como para que ustedes se vuelvan proscritos por culpa mía.- dijo Jamie.

- Jamie, estás soñando si crees que te dejaremos solo- dijo Takato.- ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Quién podrá aconsejarte cuando estés en momentos de dificultad o no sepas para qué sirve un objeto? Adonde vayas, yo iré- dijo Kate.

- Kate, ¡te me adelantaste: Yo quería ser el primero en ofrecerme...

- Pero te gané :Þ- Kate le sacó la lengua burlescamente a Takato. Pero el lagarto de fuego siguió:

- Adonde tú vayas, yo iré. Nos conocimos desde que llegaste aquí. No te abandonaré ahora que la cosa se puso fea.

- Gracias... amigos...

- ¿Y tú?- Kate le preguntó a Shu.

- ¿Qué tengo que responder? ¿No está dicho implícitamente ya?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Jamie, donde sea que necesites una mano de apoyo o un consejo filosófico, donde quiera que necesites de alas para llegar a un punto lejano, donde quieras a un amigo o consejero, ahí estaré.

- Amigos...- Jamie sollozó emocionado.

- Chicos, vamos, cada uno tiene cosas que dejar hechas antes de partir- dijo Shu.- Aún no es de noche, pero pronto lo será y si nos vamos a ir temprano mañana, hemos de dejar las cosas hechas ahora. Así también aprovechan de descansar un poco.

- Tiene razón- dijo Takato.- Jamie, te dejamos ahora, pero mañana a las 4 AM estaremos aquí.

- De acuerdo, amigos... Y gracias de nuevo.

Nuestros amigos se separaron y Jamie se dispuso a dormir. Mañana sería un día MUY largo.


	15. La huida

**15. La huida**

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Prometimos vernos. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"¿Eres tú... la presencia buena?"

"Me llamo Gardevoir. Por fin podemos vernos."

"Perdóname... Pero... ¿Por qué se dio esto?"

"Porque hay mucho odio. Pero no te preocupes. Todo terminará. Más pronto de lo que crees. Pero pasarás muchas dificultades."

_Opening: Soil (System of a Down)_

_Ending: Forgotten (Avril Lavigne)_

- ¿Estás listo?

- Sí... Supongo.

Takato terminó de echarle cosas al bolso que portaría Shu. Era grande y MUY resistente, así que no se rompería. Nuestros amigos se terminaron de lavar la cara. Había aún estrellas, pero el amanecer llegaría en una hora aprox.

Nuestros amigos partieron finalmente. Afuera estaba la Kangaskhan.

- Espero que todo esté en orden. Si algún día regresan, los objetos que les tengo estarán ahí. Yo estoy segura que tú no eres ese de la leyenda- le dijo a Jamie- pero de ahí no puedo hacer más que darte mi apoyo moral.

- Gracias, tía- le dijo éste.

Afuera estaban también el Caterpie, el Metapod y el Magnemite.

- Esto - no - es - un - adiós - es - un - hasta - luego

- Amigos, vayan. Que las bendiciones estén con ustedes.- dijo el Caterpie.

- Gracias - dijo Shu.

- Adiós amigos- dijo el Metapod.

Nuestros amigos se subieron sobre Shu y emprendieron el vuelo. La noche, a diferencia del otro día, era más bien oscura. La cercanía del amanecer le daba algo de claridad, pero nada más. A los tres Pokémon que iban sobre él les dio frío. El aire era helado. Para contrarrestarlo un poco, el Flygon se fue volando más bien bajo, a una altura de 18 metros. Pero aún así el roce del aire era frío.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigiremos?

- Amigos, iremos hacia un lugar secreto. Ahí podremos establecernos por algunos días y planificar bien las cosas- dijo el dragón. Y enfilaron rumbo al lugar que habían visitado con Kate antes.

- Es hermoso- dijeron cuando llegaron.

- Lo sé. Pero hay algo que ni siquiera Kate fue capaz de ver...

- ¿Kate vino?- dijo Takato, sorprendido.

- Sí, el otro día. ¿Qué fue lo que ni siquiera yo vi?

- Chicos, miren el salto de agua. ¿No ven algo extraño?

Todos miraron, pero sólo Jamie pudo verlo.

- ¡Hay una caverna detrás! ¡Miren!- Jamie se acercó al lugar, atravesó la cascada y entró en ella.

- Se ve más pequeña de afuera pero es sumamente espaciosa- dijo.

- A ver- dijo Kate. Se acercó y entró.- ¡Es cierto!

- ¿Cómo atravesaré yo?- dijo Takato.- No puedo pasar por debajo del agua.

- Sí puedes si lo haces rápido- dijo Shu.- Te ayudo.- Shu agarró a Takato y lo arrojó adentro...

- A la otra hazlo con más cuidado, me dolió- dijo.

- Perdón.

Shu atravesó el agua (el Pañuelo Móvil impidió que recibiera daño) y ahí estaban.

- Desde aquí podremos planificar tranquilos. ¿Qué haremos?

- Podríamos dejar esto como base semipermanente mientras estemos de proscritos.

- Podría ser- dijo Shu.- Pero habría que crear entradas ocultas por tierra. Así Takato podría pasar sin riesgo.

- ¿Y quién podría taladrar la roca?- dijo Jamie.

- Buena pregunta- dijo Kate.

- Lamentablemente no podemos ahora- dijo Shu.- Pero como sea. Amigos, aquí podemos dejar nuestras cosas seguras. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si podamos salir alguna vez. Somos proscritos, ¿recuerdan?

- Es cierto, pero algo podría pensarse. No sé...

Los chicos se acomodaron un poco. La verdad que ninguno había podido dormir algo y tenían sueño. Decidieron recuperarlo.

- Yo montaré guardia.- dijo Shu- En realidad este es nuestro secreto pero quién sabe si hay Pokémones que conocen este lugar. Al menos cuando he venido solo no he tenido ningún drama, pero...

- De acuerdo.

Los chicos se durmieron casi de inmediato. El dragón vigiló desde ahí hacia afuera. No pasó nada por casi 4 horas. Los chicos se despertaron.

- ¡Qué tranquilidad! Hacía años que no dormía así- dijo Takato.

- Vas a dormir siempre así (supongo), ahora que éste es nuestro hogar- dijo Kate.- Shu, gracias por compartir este lugar con nosotros.

- Era mi lugar secreto pero nunca lo marqué. En otras palabras, no me pertenece. De cualquier forma, creo que deberíamos hacer que nos perteneciera.

- Es que si alguien pasa y reconoce nuestra marca sabrán que estamos aquí. Al menos aquí el agua nos protege de narices curiosas- dijo Kate.

- ¿A qué se referían con marcar el territorio?- dijo Jamie, pero ya había intuido la respuesta. Por suerte nadie se la contestó.

- Por cierto, estamos de proscritos pero seguimos siendo un equipo de rescate- dijo Takato.

- Claro que sí. Con eso podremos ir limpiando nuestro nombre mancillado uu- dijo Jamie.

- Chicos, estoy viendo algo- dijo Shu.- Quédense callados y quietos.

Los chicos se acomodaron junto con Shu. Estaban detrás de la cascada pero podían verlo todo. Por otro lado, los de afuera no podían verles a ellos. El único pero es que no podían escuchar los diálogos de los intrusos, porque el ruido del agua lo tapaba.

Diez minutos después de que Shu advirtiera de las presencias, éstas se hicieron ver. Eran tres Pokémon. Un Lickitung, una Mawile y un pequeño Pichu, que viajaba en la cabeza del Lickitung. De inmediato un detalle llamó la atención de Kate y Shu. ¿No que el Lickitung es uno de los depredadores más voraces de Pichus? Entonces no tenía sentido que el Pichu anduviese con tanta familiaridad.

Los tres se detuvieron junto al agua. Hablaron algo que nuestros amigos no pudieron oír. Ahí todos se fijaron que no llevaban pañuelos de permanencia a algún equipo de rescate.

Finalmente, Jamie decidió arriesgarse. - Chicos, intentaré oír lo que dicen, pero debo arrojarme al agua. Sé que soy un Pokémon de agua, pero nunca fui buen nadador... Si tengo algún problema...

- Yo te voy a buscar- dijo Shu.- Aunque mi debilidad sea el agua, al menos podré sacarte de ella. Además tengo el pañuelo móvil.

- No me puedo ofrecer porque si se me apaga la llama me muero :'(- dijo Takato.

- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien- dijo Kate.- Oye tontín- le dijo a Takato- Pónete uno de esos pañuelos móviles, quedan dos. Con eso podrás atravesar el agua y la muralla.

Jamie aprovechó que los tres Pokémon forasteros estaban pendientes de conversar de sus propios asuntos. Se sentaron dándole la espalda a la cascada. Nuestro amigo saltó.

Jamie se dio cuenta de inmediato que cometió un error. El fondo de la "poza" tendría ¡unos 50 metros de profundidad! Jamie se hundió pero no hallaba cómo flotar. La forma de sus patas no le ayudaba. Intentó salir hacia arriba pero se hundió más. Se desesperó, empezó a tratar de flotar, pero no podía, el cuerpo le pesaba muchísimo, aunque no entendía por qué... No podía nadar de la forma que había aprendido mediocremente porque sus patas no podían moverse como las piernas de una persona. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más la respiración. Se ahogaría con seguridad. Empezó a ahogarse... creyó, cuando comprobó con asombro que sus pulmones se llenaban de agua y que podía respirar.

- ¡Puedo respirar! ¡Increíble!

Las palabras salieron, pero había Pokémon de agua que pudieran haberle oído.

Pese a ello, Jamie seguía parado en el fondo. Una sensación claustrofóbica se empezó a apropiar de él, así que intentó nadar como le tincó. Se movía en forma errante, hasta que comprobó que podía utilizar su cola como timón para moverse. Subió hasta ubicarse a una distancia "prudencial". Con distorsión, porque el sonido se reproduce hasta 20 veces más rápido en el agua que en el aire, pero pudo oír las voces con claridad. Las púas en sus mejillas, pese a todo, actuaron como amplificador de sonido, lo que le permitió al adaptado cerebro de Jamie entender todas las palabras.

"Este lugar es delicioso. Quisiera quedarme aquí un par de días."

"Si es que esos estúpidos no nos han seguido. Ya me tiene hastiada que cada vez que nos queremos ubicar en algún lugar sale ese imbécil y nos molesta hasta que nos vamos.

"No creo que nos hayan seguido, no al menos si los perdimos con ese rodeo"

"Sei, ¿Por qué ellos nos odian tanto? Ni siquiera somos un equipo de rescate"

"No tengo idea, Ker. Pero ya tratamos de plantarles cara y nos dejaron más muertos que vivos. Menos mal que encontramos algunas bayas. Oye, Nara... ¡Nara, por favor, no llores!"

"No puedo evitarlo... snif... lo único que quería era poder seguir una vida, quizás no normal pero sí lo más semejante a normal... pero... snif... Toda mi tribu..."

"Ánimo, Nara"

Jamie se enfrentaba al dilema de volver a la caverna. ¿Cómo lo haría? No dominaba bien eso de nadar, y si salía hacia la superficie, lo verían y quizás le harían algo. Recordó que ellos eran proscritos, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que si los forasteros venían huyendo quizás no sabían nada. Estuvo casi tres minutos decidiéndose, hasta que se animó a salir delante de ellos.

La sensación de ahogo que Jamie sintió cuando sus pulmones se empezaron a llenar con aire en vez de agua fue horrible. Los Pokémon más se asustaron con las carrasperas de Jamie que con él mismo.

Se pusieron en posición defensiva, pero vieron que sólo era un pequeño Mudkip, y ellos eran tres Pokémon, uno de ellos con la ventaja de tipo.


	16. La historia de Ker, Nara y Saijou

**16. La historia de Ker, Nara y Saijou**

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo el Lickitung, serio.- Si vienes a molestar, mejor ándate.

- Vivo aquí- dijo Jamie.- No tengo ningún problema, perdón por incordiarles.

- Oye- le dijo la Mawile, mirando su pañuelo.- Perteneces a un equipo de rescate. ¿Viven todos por aquí?

- Pues... sí- dijo Jamie.

- Vámonos entonces- dijo el Lickitung.- No queremos meternos en más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

- ¿Problemas de cuáles? ¿Algo que un equipo de rescate no pueda solucionar?

- Exactamente- dijo el Lickitung.

- Es que el equipo Doom no nos deja en paz- dijo el Pichu.- Nos persiguen y nos molestan cada vez que nos encuentran.

- ¿El equipo Doom?- dijo Jamie, sorprendido.

- Sí. Un equipo de "rescate" de puros villanos.

Jamie puso sus manos en la boca y silbó. Eso sí que le salió perfecto, y fue un silbido tan poderoso que el trío detrás de la cascada le oyó. Salieron todos.

- ¡¡ QUE... ES... ESTO !!- dijo la Mawile, preocupada.- ¡¡¡Por favor, déjennos!!! ¡No queremos problemas! ¡No queremos hacerle mal a nadie:'(

- Les presento a Kate, a Takato, él es Shu- (el dragón inclinó levemente la cabeza)- y yo soy Jamie. Somos los miembros del Equipo de rescate Linux.

- Ella es Nara, él es Ker y yo soy Saijou- dijo el Lickitung.- Perdón por meternos en su territorio, pero estamos huyendo...

- Chicos, la casa es grande y es mejor si tenemos invitados. Pasen- dijo Shu, señalando detrás de la cascada. Los tres forasteros se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y entraron.

- Guau, es muchísimo más grande que lo que se ve de afuera- dijo Ker.

- Gracias, en serio- dijo Nara.- La verdad, ya no sé... Cuesta pensar que aún queden seres buenos...

- Pueden descansar aquí- dijo Takato.- Pero cuéntennos su historia. Nosotros también fuimos perjudicados por ese equipo Doom.

- ¿También? Y yo pensaba que era sólo contra nosotros- dijo Saijou.- ¿Qué les hicieron?

- Es una historia muy larga y enredada. Pero la suya no sé qué tanto lo sea. Cuéntennos su historia.

- De acuerdo, ustedes ponen las reglas- dijo el Lickitung.- pero les advierto que es largo.

- Mejor, así podemos pasar el rato.- dijo Kate.

- ¿Quién la cuenta?- preguntó Saijou.

- Tú- dijo Nara.- Tienes mucha habilidad contando historias.

- De acuerdo.

Hizo una pausa y contó:

- Yo nací solo, como cualquier Lickitung salvaje. Pasaron un par de semanas en las que crecí con normalidad. Pero un día mi vida cambió.

"Mientras caminaba buscando algo para comer, vi a un pequeño Pichu flotando como podía en el agua, a punto de ahogarse. Se sujetaba de cualquier cosa que podía, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte. Tragaba agua en demasía. Le estiré la lengua y lo sujeté, pero, haciéndole caso omiso a mi instinto, en vez de tragármelo, lo dejé en el suelo. Tosió, vomitó agua y se sentó. La mirada de gratitud que me dio compensó cualquier problema que pudiera haber tenido antes. Decidí dejarlo para que siguiera su camino, pero me fijé que me seguía.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté.

- Pues... ¡Muchas gracias! Estee... bueno, me quedé solititito... ¿Puedo viajar con usted?

- ¿Viajar conmigo?- le pregunté de nuevo.- Mira, niño. Yo soy un depredador. Yo me como a los de tu especie. ¿Aún así quieres viajar?

El pichu asintió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo- le dije.- Pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije. No me interesa si eres un Pichu, yo seguiré mi vida con normalidad y si me encuentro con tus hermanos los trataré como a cualquier otra presa.

- No me importa- me insistió.- Me llamo Ker, ¿y tú?

- Sa... Saijou.

Seguimos juntos. Pese a que anuncié que no me interesaría por él, no pude evitar preocuparme por él. Le bajé fruta de los árboles cuando tenía hambre, lo protegí de los enemigos que salían al paso, y cuando encontraba a alguno de su raza, hacía como que no le había visto.

Pasaron los meses. Y llegó el invierno. La nieve lo cubrió todo. Mientras vagábamos, algo alicaídos por la falta de alimento, sin querer llegamos hasta el comienzo de una montaña. Ker me dijo que ese lugar le traía muy vagos recuerdos, y que sabía que había algo en la cumbre pero no podía recordar qué. Para darle el gusto y aprovechando que no había nada útil, decidí subir. Subimos la montaña y cuando llegamos arriba, Ker se bajó de mi hombro y salió corriendo. Yo partí tras él.

Cuando llegué, lo vi parado, mirando algo con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo miré, y vi.

Había una madre Pikachu y otros tres Pichu.

Ker corrió hacia ella. La madre lo vio, y se tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo.

- ¡KER! ¡MI KER! ¡¿Qué...?!

- ¡MAMAAAAAA!

El reencuentro fue muy emotivo. Cuando Ker le contó a su madre que yo lo había salvado y traído, ella le creyó y me dio las gracias. Después de algo de conversación (por muy grande de tamaño que me viera a ojos de ellos aún no era un adulto), la mamá me permitió quedarme con ellos, con la única condición que les protegiera en caso de peligro. Ahí me contaron la parte de la historia que nunca supe. Que ella estaba con Ker el verano anterior y que él se cayó al río, y ella no pudo seguirle por lo escarpado del terreno. Lo pudo seguir por unos tres kilómetros, pero no se pudo más. Ker aguantó otros ocho kilómetros río abajo hasta que le rescaté.

Ahí permanecí. De lo que recuerdo fue que protegí al grupo (porque en el grupo no sólo había Pikachus, también había Sentrets) de un Mightyena y un Swallot.

Un día, cuando el invierno estaba próximo a terminar, la Pikachu enfermó gracias a la mordida contagiosa de un zubat en la noche. Se hizo lo que se pudo pero no logramos sanarla, y murió un par de noches después. Sin saber cómo, me convertí en el guardaespaldas personal de dos Pichu (uno se había ido y el otro había muerto cazado por un swellow). Decidimos seguir viaje.

Seguimos nuestro camino por muchos días. Llegó finalmente el verano, y se cumplió un año desde que nos conocimos con Ker. Ese día celebramos con fruta que bajamos de los árboles.

Unos días después, nos encontramos con una Mawile que lloraba sentada bajo un sicómoro. Cuando nos acercamos, reaccionó con violencia y nos atacó. Nos defendimos. En medio de la lucha, ella, usando sus enormes cuernos (porque lo que ella tenía en la cabeza no son dientes, son sólo dos cuernos adecuadamente adaptados) golpeó y noqueó inmediatamente a uno de los Pichu, destrozándole parte del cráneo. Después de alguna lucha logramos rendirla. Sólo decía cosas como "¡Mátenme a mí ahora!" o "¡Nadie merece seguir con vida!".

- ¿Por qué reaccionas así? No veníamos a luchar contra ti

- ¿Y entonces por qué podrían acercarse? Los únicos en los que uno puede confiar es en los de su propia raza.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? Si fuera por eso no andaría con dos Pichu.

En ese instante ella entendió que me refería a que no había actuado como depredador con los Pichu y que éllos confiaban en mí lo suficiente como para que yo les protegiera.

- ¡Lo aprendí con hechos! Ya acabaron con todos, ¿Qué culpa teníamos? ¡Ser Mawile! Ahora mátenme y acabemos con todo.

- No queremos matarte. Lo que nos interesa es ir a ver a nuestro amigo, que está grave por el puro hecho de querer ver si te podíamos ayudar.

Dejamos a la Mawile sola y corrimos a ver a nuestro amigo, pero comprobamos que no podíamos hacer nada por él. Su cráneo estaba en realidad destrozado y ya no respiraba, aunque su sistema nervioso hacía que se le movieran las manos de vez en cuando o que soltase alguna que otra descarga.

- ¡Argh! ¡Noooo! Ahora la que... acabó como ellos... fui yo... ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora la asesina soy yo!- escuchamos decir. Ahí estaba la Mawile, mirando a nuestro amigo muerto.- ¡¡ARGH!! ¡Quisiera suicidarme pero mi cuerpo no me deja enterrarme nada! Snif... perdón... perdón...

Fue Ker el que habló, no yo.

- ¡Eso pasó por agresiva! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave como para que reaccionaras así?

- snif... snif... y yo acabé como ellos... es un equipo de rescate... los líderes son un Ditto y un Hypno...

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- Vinieron a la cueva donde vivíamos, dijeron que éramos Mawile y que éramos los culpables del asesinato de un Stantler que habíamos cazado hacía un par de días antes, dijeron que tenían que castigarnos. Los Pokémon de ese equipo, un Aron, un Hitmonchan, un Gulpin, el Ditto y el Hypno atacaron con mucha fuerza. Tenían pañuelos verdes en sus cuellos. Acabaron, asesinaron a toda mi tribu, a toda mi raza... Me dejaron sola. Yo aún era una niña que estaba recién aprendiendo. Y cuando se me acercaron y el Hypno me iba a atacar, el Ditto apareció, se puso delante mío, se transformó en una viva imagen de nuestro padre y me dijo "Esto es para que aprendan que matar es malo. Cuando crezcas tienes que ser una buena niña". Después de esa burlesca imitación de aquel a quien había muerto heroicamente, defendiéndonos, se fueron. Me juré nunca ser como ellos...

Me fui de la cueva. El olor era desagradable. No tanto por el olor a muerto, sino el sentimiento que ahí había habido una masacre sin sentido, sólo por habernos alimentado todos un par de días antes.

Me retiré de la caverna y vagué por varios sitios, odiándome yo misma y lamentando mi situación, hasta que me encontré con ustedes."

- Lo que me duele es que, cegada por mi propio odio, acabé como ellos :'(- se lamentó el pokémon metálico.

- Hay razones para odiar, pero también existen razones para perdonar- dije-. Nuestro amigo Al acaba de morir, pero podría haber ocurrido cualquier día. Nadie tiene la vida comprada y a todos nos puede llegar el momento en cualquier instante.

- ¿Qué quieren decir...?

- Que si quieres puedes seguir con nosotros. Estás sola y nadie te ayudará- dijo Ker.

La Mawile se emocionó.- Pues... gra... gracias... snif... perdónenme... haré... Lo que esté en mis manos... para ayudarles...


End file.
